Underneath The Brown Wrapping
by Mikazuki Tsuki
Summary: Helping out Kikyou seemed simple enough, but alas nothing with Kagome could ever be simple. She was after all fate’s favorite toy. SK
1. Chapter 1

Okay, since as of late our mail deliverer had been a bit careless and started giving us our neighbor's mail, this plot came to be... (I don't really mind too much about the mail mix up since he gave me a really cool idea for a plot and plus it's the Christmas season. Mail delivery is bound to be exhausting)

Anyway DD was where I got the use of clichés out of my system. This is going to be a little less cliché and a bit more original.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Summary: Mail is such a wondrous thing. It can bring cards, letters, word from relatives long lost... Hell, it can even bring love.

-

-

Underneath The Brown Wrapping

Chapter One

-

(Tsuki)

-

Light flooded through the pink curtains of a small bed room. It made a trail, slowly but surely until it reached the bed of a young woman. It purposefully stopped there.

A raven haired girl lay underneath pink and white thick blankets. She could not have been more than eighteen. She wasn't astoundingly gorgeous, but the she was attractive.

She rolled onto her side to escape the sun. "Go away Mr. Sun..." she muttered, unconsciously furrowing deeper into the blankets to keep out the sun.

Little rays of light managed to seep under the covers, mockingly caressing her face. The hum of the air conditioner seemed to share a secret laugh with the incoming beam, at her expense.

A groan sounded from the mass of blankets, "Can't I get a little more sleep?" As if in answer to her question, the rays of sun continued to tease her.

A sigh of defeat sounded grudgingly from the blankets, "Well then, I guess it's time to wake up."

She sent a pout in the direction of her window.

With a stretched and a yawn, she exited the room and began her morning routine, muttering about not being able to get cut a break.

It was mid-June in the city of Tokyo. Kids were getting off from school left and right and were either beginning their summer vacation or starting summer school.

In the Higurashi household, they had already been out of school for a week and change, but they were not exactly doing anything special for the lengthy, two almost three month long break. There really wasn't anything they could do.

A light buzzing sounded throughout the house, as several letters and a package plopped through the mail slot. A young man about the age of fifteen with messy brown hair and sparkling cinnamon eyes called out to his older sister.

His name was Souta. He had just finished his first year as a freshman at the district high school.

"Kagome! Mail's here!"

For the past week, it had been the same routine. The mail would come. His sister would run down, she would ask if her package arrived, and everyday she had been horribly disappointed when simply a few letters and bills would come in.

Today, however, was quite different.

Kagome eagerly ran downstairs. It was a bit past one o' clock, and the sounds of chirping birds, and laughter rang through out the house, despite the fact that most of the windows had been shut to run the air conditioning.

Kagome was completely dressed for the warm weather. She was wearing a pair of faded denim shorts and a short sleeved button up blue shirt. The first few buttons had been left open, and her hair was in a messy bun. She was completely barefoot.

It was partly because she didn't feel like smothering her feet in shoes or even socks, and the other reason was because it was a resident rule to not wear shoes while in the house, as to not ruin the woven mats that covered the area of the floor.

"It is? Is there a package in there? Do you see one?"

If you couldn't tell, she was very inquisitive.

Souta nodded, "There _is_ a package. It's real tiny, though, sis. What's in it?"

Kagome twirled around dramatically, "Only the uniform that Mirouku— tiny!" A strangled noise came from her throat, "A uniform can't be tiny! I was expecting a full out sign-for-this-please package..."

Souta shrugged and held up a tiny box that could not have been bigger than the palm of his hand. "Well Mirouku must have sent anextra_, extra _Honey-I-Shrunk-the-Kids-so-now-they-have-to-wear-doll-clothes small. You are pretty midget-y."

Kagome huffed and took the package from him, "You're such a pain Souta, you know that? And all the Higurashi women are naturally _petite_," she muttered the latter.

Souta laughed, "Right... Sorry, Kagome..."

His older sister was about to wave off the apology but the little monster had stuck out his tongue yelling as he ran away to his room, "I'm sorry the truth hurts!"

With a frustrated groan and a roll of her eyes Kagome stuck out her tongue in return at his exit, "Little brothers!"

They just never grew up. He would probably still be annoying her even when they were both old and senile!

Kagome shuddered... that really was not something to look forward to.

She picked up the rest of the mail before depositing them on the living room coffee table for her mom to later look through.

Kagome plopped down on the couch and folded her feet comfortably underneath her. She brought the package up for examination, "Kikyou Hurishi... 89 Sun Shine Drive?"

The raven haired teen sighed, "I guess I see how there could have been a mix up. Kagome Higurashi... Sun Shine Shrine."

There had been a lot of recent mail goofs.

She huffed angrily. "They really outta fire the guy! He's looks even younger than Souta!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she sighed, "Harsh Kagome! Wishing unemployment on people... the poor guy probably has enough trouble already and I'm wishing bad ill on him."

The raven haired woman gave a sigh and held up the package again, "Hurishi... I'll drop this off now. I have nothing better to do. Better check with Momma before I get going."

By the slight scent of rice in the air, Kagome knew her mother to be cooking.

She went into the kitchen. Her mother was indeed busily cooking lunch. Kagome hurriedly crossed the room to where her mother was. "Momma, I'm going down the street. There was a mail mix up."

Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother, moved aside her cutting board and the vegetables she was chopping. She wiped her hands on her apron, "Another?" At Kagome's nod she sighed, "Are you sure you don't want me to take care of it?"

Kagome wrapped her slender arm around her mother and leaned her head on the other woman's shoulder, "Nah! I need some exercise for the day. I've just been sitting around the house all day. It'll only take a second. Plus, she might have my uniform! Once I get it I'm free to start working."

The middle aged woman let out a soft chuckle, "You and that job of yours."

Kagome smiled, "It's not just any job! I'll be..." she pause for dramatic effect and to find the proper phrase. "waitress-ing, _and_ getting _paid_." She sighed, "I'm going to go so I can come back quickly. Bye mom."

Mrs. Higurashi returned to her cooking. Her playful air was now gone, and it was replaced with one that was bordering on dismal. "Alright honey, I'll see you later."

Kagome left the kitchen with the package, her mood dissipating as well.

It was a known fact in the Shrine, that bills were piling up and her Jii-chan's tours were decreasing along with her sales. Her mother worked as a nurse, but that only paid so much, and then in September, Kagome would be entering college...!

As the oldest, she felt it her duty to get a job, hell, get _two_ jobs even. There was an opening at the café down the street. And if she could somehow learn to live solely on coffee and cereal bars- she'd make it three.

They were all trying to help Momma out more. Her jii-chan at the moment was outside looking through the job ads. Souta was even working in the district daycare.

He was great with kids... It was just his sister skills that needed work.

Kagome slipped on a pair of sneakers, and was out the door and down the street in a matter of moments.

Of course luck would have it that once she was a good halfway down to where she needed to be, she realized that she had forgotten the package that was the sole reason for the whole trip.

She slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, "Ugh! Stupid, stupid, me!" An old woman who passed her gave her a strange look, but continued on her way, muttering about crazy kids.

Kagome ran back up the street and into her house, her mother remarking, "Back already, dear?"

With a sheepish laugh Kagome retrieved the package off a small wicker table. She had placed it down to out on her sneakers, "I forgot the box."

A light chuckle was heard, and a teasing, "Let's just hope you don't do that when it comes time for you to start working. I don't think your customers will be too understanding," came from the kitchen.

Kagome laughed imagining such scenarios, "I'm out...again."

For the second time, she went down the street, but this time with the package, and in a light jog.

The Shrine was an even hundred and six, so she really didn't have that far to get to house eighty nine.

It was just the Shrine steps that made it seem as if she had walked a mile. There was a good fifty something steps to it!

She felt even sorrier for their mailman... He had to climb up all of them in rain, snow, sleet, and hail.

'That's one job that's been crossed off the list,' she thought dryly.

Kagome reached the house in a bit over five minutes after coming from her own home. She took in a deep breath, feeling oddly nervous and rang the bell.

She had no idea who this Kikyou was, only that she had gotten her mail and it was only right to return it.

The teen ended up waiting but half a minute before the door opened.

A woman who could not have been that much older than her opened the door. Who she could only guess was Kikyou had raven colored tresses such as her own, but milk chocolate eyes, where hers were a gray-ish blue. "Hello?"

"Hi," she began a bit uncertainly, "are you Kikyou Hurishi?"

She looked with curiosity at Kagome, "Yes, that's me."

Kagome smiled, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I live in the Shrine down the street—"

Kikyou's eye lit with recognition, "Kagome Higurashi... Please, why don't you come in?" The door opened wider and Kikyou stepped aside, "That was rude of me to interrupt you, but I have something for you."

Kagome did as asked, "I also have something of yours."

Kikyou looked a bit anxious, and not the least surprised, "You do?"

Kagome nodded and handed her the package. "This came for you today." The older girl nervously ripped open the package not batting an eye to the fact that it had no sender's address written on the brown packaging.

When she opened the small box she suddenly paled, and tears began pouring down her face.

"Oh no..." She closed her eyes as if willing away the object.

Kagome was at a lost as to what to do. It was decided for her, however, when Kikyou pointed at the door, as she sagged with exhaustion onto the couch.

"Please, leave... Your package is in the closet... Take it and leave..."

Kagome didn't know what to say. But she did not want to pry, and reluctantly got her package. With the sounds of silent sobs as her good bye Kagome opened the front door, "The Sun Shine Shrine..."

Kikyou didn't look away from the box, but Kagome continued. "If you ever need to talk it's not that far away."

And then she left.

(Tsuki)

The package was similar to Kikyou's no sender's address simply, brown paper wrapping, her name and mailing info scrawled on top of it.

The only difference: It was a gazillion times bigger.

Okay, so that was an exaggeration. It was the size of large computer monitor, but that did not matter to Kagome as she tore halfheartedly through the paper.

Once the brown paper was gone, a regular egg white box took its place. She lifted the lid and grinned, her enthusiasm more than apparent.

Inside was a slim royal purple with a yellow trim uniform. It was completely western retro looking. Like something out of the fifties. Her cousin, Mirouku was partial head of a four star hotel and continental breakfast in Tokyo called the _Aika no __Tsukiakari_ Hotel but since saying the Lament of the Moonlight Hotel was too complex and long for her dear cousin he simply unofficially remained it A n' T.

Very original, huh?

But Mirouku loved the hotel. He had been in it all his life, and now that he was nineteen, he was able to have a partial ownership with his uncle, and have a say in many matters.

"And apparently that lech had a say in these, too!"

Her eye twitched at the sight of the almost non-existent skirt, and the more than slightly low dipping V neck.

"Ooh! I will definitely give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him...I just hope Sango doesn't get to him first...If she does there'll be nothing conscious left to beat."

Sango was her best friend. The two had been close since as way back as second grade. She was the same age and would be taking on the same job as she would.

A slip of paper fell out of the apron of the dress.

Kagome picked it up, and skimmed the first few lines, "My work schedule..." It said that she would work everyday from nine to three waiting tables.

Kagome grinned. "That doesn't sound so bad..."

It still left her with enough hours for a night shift job somewhere.

She pumped her hands into the air, "Now off to the café down the block!"

Or it would have been off to the café down the block had not the doorbell rang. Mrs. Higurashi poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Kagome dear can you get that? I have to keep an eye on these or they'll burn."

Kagome nodded, "Sure." With a little bounce to her step, she opened the door to reveal Kikyou. In her hands was a plate of cookies.

Her voice was hoarse, and her eyes slightly red, when she said, "If the offer is still good, I really need someone to talk to..."

Kagome only smiled and led her inside.

(Tsuki)

Whoo! Story two of four is done! If I wasn't feeling so horrible I'd have written more, but I since I feel so crappy...eh. Eight pages with Times New Roman is like six with Veranda so I'm content...

Please tell me how this was! And Happy New Year,

MT


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey everyone, thank you for reviewing, and sorry this is like three weeks over due. I haven't been feeling so well to be honest, and I made major adjustments to my thinking, in terms of this story.

I changed the summary one: it sucked, two: my plot idea changed.

Summary: Helping out Kikyou looked simple enough, but alas nothing with Kagome could ever be simple. She was after all fate's favorite toy.

This is a Sess/Kag fic but Sesshoumaru won't be popping up 'til chapter three. And Tsuki scene separators

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

Underneath the Brown Wrapping

Chapter Two

-

-

Mirouku Hiritaka ducked behind his desk as a paper weight came crashing towards him and shattered completely into thousands of shards.

The shards sparkled underneath the piercing office ceiling lights.

Mirouku was co-owner of a four star restaurant, had many women admirers, was surrounded by women in short, tiny skirts, and was currently starting his gap year, because shipping off to a very nice college.

Many would say he had led a great life.

Many would also say that it was surprising that he was still alive...

"Holy fuck..." he muttered, he rubbed his brow that was now harboring a bead of sweat.

He stared nervously at the shards of glass and the little comical snowman that had been inside.

Wait... snowman?

He suddenly gasped.

"_Sango_...! That was my favorite paper weight..."

A snort sounded within the room and an irritated voice called out, "If I were you I'd be worried 'bout your health than some stupid desk ornament!"

He cringed at the soft mocking tone that seemed to promise imminent pain. You could tell when something intended to hurt you. You just could...

Mirouku looked up to see Sango in front of his desk his stapler in her hand, and her eyes a fiery inferno of anger. "Ah! Sango... Please! Not my stapler! I just bought it."

He groaned as his stapler came flying towards his skull missing by mere millimeters. Staples flew everywhere as three short strands of hair floated down onto the adjacent carpet. "I know you're mad—"

He ducked again. "But, honey—" A computer mouse made an indent in the wall.

"It wasn't just me, you know!"

Sango vaulted the top of his desk and clenched her fists, "I'm sure! And I'm not your 'honey'. I'm _pissed_!"

Had he not been used to Sango's temper, he was sure he would have probably had shitted himself.

Ten times over.

She was _scary_ stuff when mad

She was like the scariest movies personified. Like someone took the Grudge, Saw, and Barney and mixed them all together and stuck her in his office.

He grinned secretly, but he always did loving seeing the little hellfire when she was mad. It added to her beauty.

And no that was not just the head trauma speaking.

They did just happen to be friends, remarkably. Him, Kagome, and Sango were the best of in fact.

But that didn't mean Sango would care about 'jeopardizing their friendship' by almost monthly trashing his office.

That's probably what kept the hotel from being rated with all five stars...

The monthly racket and pained wails and battle cries scared the newbies. But if you got past that, or just happened to miss that time of the month, you'd become a regular.

Sango produced the uniform from her bag and waved it in the air with a disgusted expression. "I am not showing up in this Mirouku! You sick, sick pedophile...You're nineteen for God's sake!"

Mirouku held up his hands, "It's only three years, love...I'm nineteen, you're sixteen. It'll work!" He added the last part calmly with a grin.

Sango threw a pen at his head, with a repulsed grunt. It bounced off and onto the carpeted floor. "I mean you should have some self control! You're an adult!"

Mirouku inched away from the fuming girl and sat in his office chair. He straightened his tie, and closed his eyes. "Alright, Sango. Seriously speaking, I'll get some alterations done on the uniforms. Both yours and Kagome's..._ but_.."

He trailed off which caused Sango to frown, "But what?"

Mirouku smiled coyly all seriousness gone, "You have to go on a date with me..."

Sango rolled her eyes and snorted, "If that's my other option, then I choose to wear this.. this..._This._" There were no words to describe the dress. Uniform wasn't fitting since over a half of it was MIA.

Mirouku placed a hand over his heart, "I'm terribly wounded."

Sango sighed. This time he actually did look hurt. "I'm sorry, Roku..." She said a little guiltily, "I shouldn't have been so mean..." And with a glance around the room she added, "Or trashed your office for that matter."

Mirouku plopped heavily down on his desk. "Eh... it's alright."

There was a loud crash.

Apparently Mirouku would also need a new clock...

Sango laughed nervously, "So how about lunch? My treat?"

Mirouku looked around a bit with a laugh, "Why don't we clean up a little first."

(Tsuki)

_With a little bounce to her step, she opened the door to reveal Kikyou. In her hands was a plate of cookies._

_Her voice was hoarse, and her eyes slightly red, when she said, "If the offer is still good, I really need someone to talk to..."_

_Kagome only smiled and led her inside._

The Sunshine Shrine courtyard, comforting and shady. Once a place of miko training, now filled with scattered booths filled with Feudal Era informing pamphlets and souvenir trinkets. Kagome looked up at the Goshinboku as she bit into a sugar cookie.

They were seated on a bench underneath the Goshinboku- a tree that had been there for centuries on end.

If had been only moments before that Kikyou had shown up. She looked more composed now, and less stressed out. She wiped her face with a moist napkin, complements of Kagome's mother.

Kikyou sighed, "To begin, I should show you what was in the box."

She brought a small purse from her shoulder and onto her lap, and began to rummage through it. She spent less than a few seconds rummaging.

She produced the box and handed it over. Kagome took it gently and peered inside. Inside was an expensive looking diamond ring. She knew what it was immediately. "An engagement ring?"

But in all the romance soap operas that she and Sango had devoted a good portion of their lives watching, no one who ever got a ring received it with tears. Well... unhappy tears.

Kikyou nodded and took the ring out and placed it in her palm almost gingerly, "Yes, it's an engagement ring. We have been sending the thing back and forth. He won't take no for an answer." She looked out into the distance a bit unhappily.

Kagome blinked, "So you don't love this guy?"

She laughed wryly, "You would think not...Let me start from the beginning if I'm confusing you."

Kagome would have nodded and said, "Please do! Math makes more sense than you are right now!" But she held in that comment as to not seem rude.

Kikyou took in a breath. "Inuyasha Taisho..." she smiled at Kagome's gawking expression, "I suppose you know of him?" The small spark of laughter in her eyes, told made Kagome very sure that Kikyou knew she did.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I have almost all his CDs! He gave you that ring?" Her tone lowered to an awed level.

Kikyou nodded, and Kagome suddenly frowned, "But how did you meet him exactly? I heard that he was in Australia on tour and stuff or something for part of the year."

Kikyou sighed. "I used to work for him- I did make up for him until recently- a few months ago in fact. He always hated that part of the preparation." She rolled her eyes fondly and a small smile weeded its way on her face.

Kagome leaned forward, "You really sound like you love him, so what's the problem?"

The woman's gaze suddenly hardened, "He doesn't love me... " Before Kagome could say anything, she continued bitterly, "He only wants to marry me because I'm going to have his child in seven months..."

Wait... Back up.

Did she just say...?

Kagome considered running up to her bathroom and making good use of a Q-tip to make sure she was hearing correctly. But the look on Kikyou's face made her decide against it.

The girl was completely serious.

Kagome frowned, "You don't believe that's only reason, do you?"

Kikyou sighed, "He's a known player...He wouldn't have wanted to settle down if this hadn't happened."

Kagome shook her head. That was a known piece of information, but for some reason she didn't buy it. Inuyasha Taisho was gossiped to play the field and play it hard, but he, Kagome almost a hundred percent sure, had morals. It was something you could just tell as corny as that sounded.

"We've been passing this damn ring back and forth for the past month... I don't want him to be obligated."

"Look, I'm sure there's something there if he's been chasing you for so long." She blushed. She was fifteen and giving advice to a woman who in seven months might be a single mother.

She sighed, 'Like I seriously can speak from experience!'

But she pressed on anyway, "Where is he now?"

Kikyou pulled out a slip of paper- a small letter perhaps?- from her purse and shortly skimmed it, "Somewhere in Tokyo. Why do you ask?"

She didn't answer the other woman. Instead, she merely said. "I'm sure this will all work out, Kikyou-san."

The woman laughed, "I'll have to disagree, but thank you Kagome, for listening to all that. I feel ...a lot better." She laughed.

Suddenly she rubbed her stomach with a sigh and stood, "I have to go, Kagome-san, I have to see my doctor about vitamins." She made a face.

Kagome had to agree with the unspoken comment. Vitamins were...ick. No questions asked.

Kagome smiled slightly, "Alright... I'll see you later." With a small wave, Kikyou made her way to the front of the house, and as soon as she was out of view, Kagome darted inside.

She had work to do...

-

Half an hour later found Kagome at her private computer. It was located against the wall of her overly pink decorated room. She typed furiously on the keyboard.

She smiled, and wiped at her forehead. "There!"

On her screen blared the words, 'Taisho's Stalkers- The Most Informed Inuyasha Shrine.' Kagome laughed, "So correct." Her comment applied more to the first two words of the site, than the latter the more she scrolled down the page.

She skimmed some of the information, 'Our beloved Inuyasha who has graced... is in Tokyo... a private house... Address is that of a Sesshoumaru Taisho...We believe... half brother...'

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment.

She stopped reading and picked up her phone. She quickly dialed a number in the small pad, "Operator? ...Could I have the number of a ...Taisho, Sesshoumaru?" she read from the screen in her most professional tone, "This is a representative from the _Aika no Tsukiakari _hotel."

'Please give me the number, please give me the number, please give me the number...'

"_Alright. Hold on please..."_

Kagome moistened her lips nervously, as she waited. Finally, the woman came back, _"Okay, miss. The number..."_

She let out the breath that she had been holding.

'Yes!' She did a mental victory dance. This was too good to be true.

Kagome almost forgot to take the number, in her excitement. This was too good to be true. She scrawled down the phone number, and after thanking the lady, hung up, and redialed.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Mirouku? This is Kagome... I need you to do me a _huge_ favor."

_To Be Continued._

_(Tsuki)_

Hoorah. I'm finally done with the chapter. It was undoubtedly ... short. Le sigh, heh, but I'm happy that it's finally able to go out.

Also I have a mailing list. If I forget to post a message on the ASSKS yahoo group, I'll still post there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** Okay. Fickle Mikazuki Tsuki is back on track with this story. It's the cuter more fluffy twin and I definitely need it to balance out Captivated Amber. (CA is the serious more plot-filled twin), and UBW gives me a chance to get outrageous and yet keep some originality with it.

**Disclaimer:** Uh..no.

Underneath the Brown Wrapping

Chapter **Three**

**(Tsuki)**

Mirouku stared at his cousin incredulously, "You can't be serious, Kagome."

Kagome sat on her bed, a needle handy as she sewed an extra length of fabric onto her inner lining of her uniform. A duplicate of the dress that belonged to Sango sat next to her on her bed and her cousin, whom was sporting a very suspicious amount of bandages, was in a chair by her desk.

She looked at him, "I'm completely serious." And she silently added, 'So don't look at me like I have two heads.'

"Kagome, what you're asking is impossible."

Kagome shook her head and produced a whiteboard, "It isn't. Not completely, anyway. Really, take a look at this..."

She wrote down quickly in a bright pink dry erase marker an out line of her plan, "See, you call, Inuyasha's brother, and you tell him that you're putting on a charity play...thing. For the Krishin Hospital, maybe?" She questioned herself more than she did him.

Her primped handwriting filled the white board as she talked rapidly creating thoughts that actually seemed plausible and Mirouku had to blink.

The girl really was giving this a lot of thought. And actually seeing the plan made him think that it could actually happen.

"And tell him that you would like Inuyasha in the performance...The site says that he wants to throw his hand in acting—"

And research too. If only she had shown that much dedication in her school courses...

Mirouku looked at his younger cousin, not looking forward to dashing her hopes, as he help up a hand to silence her. "K-chan...What makes you think that he'll accept? I mean he really won't get too much of a profit out of this. If I heard you correctly, this whole scheme if for Inuyasha's benefit."

Kagome shrugged, "I'm banking on the idea that his brother is a really, really, _really_ good person."

Mirouku sighed and stood up before crossing the room, "I'll call him, Kagome, but I can't promise that he will say yes. It's not that kinda of a business. So don't get your hopes up, alright?"

Kagome handed him her phone, "I'll try not to..." A small smile split her lips none the less.

Mirouku sighed once more and took the phone from her with more than a bit reluctance, "What's the number?"

Kagome scrambled off her bed and back to her computer desk, where the needed information was written on a post-it stuck to her monitor. She pulled it off and rattled off each number for Mirouku to press into the number pad. The small beeps sounded from the phone.

He placed the phone to his ear, and mouthed after a moment, "It's ringing." She felt a rush of anticipation and her hands instantly wrung together.

It picked up after the second ring, "What?"

Mirouku cringed at the harsh, cold, voice on the other line, but with a controlled tone he questioned, "Is this Mr. Taisho?"

"Hn."

Mirouku sweat dropped, 'There goes Kagome's 'nice' idea. He's a freakin' icicle.'

"Mr. Taisho, I am the owner of the _Aika no Tsukiakari._ I'm hosting a charity performance—"

There was a snort on the other line that interrupted Mirouku's proposal. "My brother is uninterested, you might as well hang up."

"—to benefit the Krishin Hospital." Mirouku continued as if the interruption had never happened.

Sesshoumaru seemed to pause for a bit and suddenly a new voice joined the conversation, "Where did you say you were from? I got this, Sesshoumaru..."

There was a small beep from the other end, as Inuyasha disconnected his brother.

Mirouku broke composure for a moment, "The _Aika no Tsukiakari _Hotel..."

Inuyasha asked in a questioning voice that stated clearly that he had never heard of it, "That's here in Tokyo right?"

Mirouku nodded, even though the action went unseen by who he was talking too. Kagome nudged him, and Mirouku instantly murmured a, "Yeah." Kagome leaned in a little further to Mirouku to see if she could hear anything more than his side of the conversation.

Her efforts paid off because she was able to hear Inuyasha ask, "Would you happen to have a list of your guests on hand or something?"

Kagome wildly gestured towards herself, and whispered, "Give me the phone!"

The nineteen year old, stammered, "Uh...um. Hold on let me transfer you to my assistant. She handles all that."

Kagome snatched up the phone, and carefully counted to three, before chirping, "Hello, sir, I'm Miss Yaikari, whom may I ask are you looking for?"

Miss Yaikari was her third grade teacher, but Inuyasha didn't need to know that.

"Is there a Kikyou Hurishi registered or anything at your hotel?"

Kagome nearly squealed. So he _was_ thinking about her. "No, she isn't registered as a costumer, butshe _did_ send in a job application which is under consideration. May I ask why you need to know?"

Inuyasha completely ignored the question, not that she minded, and if she had his next words would have made up for it ten fold.

"I'll do your gig if you hire that girl!"

Kagome smiled but on the line, used a surprised tone, "Well, alright, sir. When can we expect your arrival?"

There was a small pause, before Inuyasha said, "I have to stay at your hotel?"

Kagome felt a bit of worry as she thought of a good excuse. She needed something believable. "Well for a few weeks for practice purposes. It would be an easier commute." That roughly translated out to, 'I need you as near as possible to meddle in your love life.'

But if that did not convince him, she added quickly something that made Mirouku's jaw drop. "We would be very willing to discount your price fifty percent."

She coughed to cover a laugh, as Mirouku turned a pale color..

Inuyasha sighed, "That's not necessary. And fine, I'll be there around noon tomorrow."

And then, he hung up.

Kagome followed suit before she squealed and hugged Mirouku, "Thank you so much!"

Mirouku grabbed her shoulders, "Tell me I was hearing things and you didn't just say fifty percent!"

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry, he declined the offer, so you're fine."

Her cousin let out a breath of relief then suddenly rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know how Mushin will take all this, though. It'll be a big shock, but I'm glad I could help...I think."

Kagome smacked his arm playfully, and smiled, "Ha, ha. Now... what play are you using for this thing?"

Mirouku shrugged as he started for the door, "You tell me after you find one. I expect to have it by dinner. I'll be joining you guys by the way," he said with a wink.

Kagome gaped, "You can't expect me to get a play before dinner."

Mirouku smirked as he exited, "Not with attitude, cuz. Later, Kagome!"

She fumed as his chuckles could be heard through the slammed door. "That ass!"

**(Tsuki)**

Kagome sat behind the computer of the public library. She had found what she needed. A play that could catch Inuyasha's interest. The storyline was cute: A high school setting...An actress who lost it all; all the glamour, all the money and fame, and was stuck in high school who meets the silent yet gorgeous straight A student who had lost his parents just the year before, in a car accident.

It was an hour and twenty minute long dramatic story with different plot twists and gasp moments. There were smaller plots inside the larger one but instead of confusing an audience it would keep them captivated.

It was absolutely perfect.

Kagome printed out a few copies of the script after writing down the contact information of the author, so she could contact them for permission later. It was about ninety or so pages double sided.

She had looked around for books, while she waited for the printer to finish. Thankfully there were several printers in the computer lab of library, so nobody would really realize that she would be hogging one for about twenty minutes. Plus, that is of course, if the estimated time of print that had shown up when she right clicked a small printing icon, was correct. Hopefully, she'd be there for less time.

Kagome picked up her summer reading books and then indiscreetly scanned the front desk for "Help Wanted" signs. Not that a library really paid that much.

But every little bit helped.

The designated minutes were soon faster than she hoped for and she returned to the printer as the whirr of the printer died down. She grabbed her huge stack of papers and the contact information that she had written down.

Kagome put everything in a blue folder in the leather back pack she had brought. She walked to the front check out desk with her books. She produced her library card once the books were set down.

The librarian smiled at her, "Well now here's a new face!" The brown haired woman exclaimed with a smile. "I haven't seen you in awhile, Kagome... How have you been?"

Kagome smiled, "Hey, Mrs. Reetz! Yeah," she sighed and looked a little sheepish, "It really has been a ling time. But, I've been well, thanks and yourself?"

She scanned her books, checking them out through a computer, a smile on her face, "As fine as an old woman as myself could be."

Kagome laughed. Mrs. Reetz was only thirty-five or so, but she always said that she was old since she had a twelve year old set of twins- two girls who seemed to get older and older each day.

Mrs. Reetz handed back the books, "Four weeks for each one, Kagome," she glanced around, the front to make sure no one was heading for her, to check out their books, before she asked, "So how's mom, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled dimmed a bit, "She's doing well." She left the sentence hanging a bit and it sounded a bit uncertain to even her own ears.

The petit librarian patted the hand that was left stray on the counter and gave her a look of encouragement, "Everything will turn out for the best."

Now this was a woman who should be in psychiatry. She actually made you feel better...and in one 3 minute session to! If that wasn't amazing, she didn't know what was.

Kagome gave her another smile and as she readjusted the strap on her bag, she felt lighter than she had in weeks.

"Thank you Mrs. Reetz and say hi to the twins for me! Tell them I'm stopping by with brownies this weekend." The twins were practically in love with her brownies and every few weeks, Kagome would bake them a small batch.

Mrs. Reetz laughed, "Well in that case, thank _you_. You know how much the girls love you visits." Kagome waved a hand and rolled her eyes playfully, "Nah, you know it's the brownies."

Mrs. Reetz let out another hearty laugh, "Oh, get out, honey!"

Kagome grinned and joked, "If you say so. Bye Mrs. Reetz."

"Good-bye Kagome!"

**(Tsuki**)

On the way back from the library, Kagome couldn't help stopping by the bookstore. Her mom had never understood how her daughter could be in a store with books and then go to another store with the same books.

And Kagome would constantly say how it wasn't the books but the (there would be a dramatic pause here) manga.

The raven haired teen walked into the large store, Goosebumps rising on her arms as she entered the air conditioned store.

It was also extremely cold there. But she never really minded much. She got used to it quickly. Plus it was about a hundred and four degrees outside...

Kagome weaved through the familiar aisles, looking at the signs until Hobbies ended and Manga began. She gave an internal squeal of anticipation. Every time she entered the section, she'd get so excited, which was a little sad.

But sad or now, this time it was no different. Even if she was only browsing.

She had decided a few weeks ago that everyone needed to make sacrifices. As difficult as it was, hers was her manga.

Moment to her right caused her to turn around. It was a man, and by the looks of it, he was maybe a handful years her senior. He was wearing a black hat and amber tinted sunglasses that made his eyes look gold, and he was tall. Tall as in he was at least a head taller than her.

He also did not seem at all overjoyed to be there and come to think of it... he really did not seem to know what he was looking for.

Kagome bit her lip. "Do you need help?"

After a moment of what looked like resignation, the man turned to her and nodded, "My brother requested that I pick up these." Kagome could feel a blushing rising to her cheeks. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

She took the card to and scanned it carefully, trying to keep herself distracted from his face.

There was an index card list of what could only be called chicken scratch was written that had at least half a dozen different manga titles and multiple different volumes to pick up.

Kagome breathed in an appreciative breath, "They have really good taste."

There was a snort that sounded from the man, but Kagome ignored it. She concentrated on the list, knowing already that everything on it was already there. If that was a sign that she had been in that aisle way too many times, it completely went over her head.

She placed the index card on the shelf and began to collect the volumes listed.

Demon Diary...volumes five through seven.

Fruits Basket...volumes sixteen through twenty.

Ranma ½...volumes thirty through thirty four.

Kagome blinked suddenly reading a loud the list, "Amai Seikatsu...(as many as possible)_W (Double) Pinch (4). _We are Mint (6) _Kanata Kara... _Such odd choices for a boy." They were very good manga, but it just hit her. Weren't they for more female based groups?

The man collected the books as she handed them to her without comment, though she sensed that he completely agreed. He placed the books in an eye twitching neat order in a dark color basket that had the book store logo on it.

Kagome scanned the list and made sure she had everything. "Okay, there you go. I'm just concerned that you'll be broke after this... "

The man looked at her, "Your concern, then is in the wrong place." The raven haired girl felt the blood rush to her face. She looked as if he had just struck her, "That seems to be all I ever hear these days." She sniffed.

She sunk against a shelf, and the man brought a hand to his face. He muttered a curse. He made a little girl cry...

He squatted down to her level, "Look, kid, if I pick up some of these..." what were they called? He looked at the aisle sign, "manga for you, would you stop crying?"

His brow twitched as she sobbed, "I'm not crying! And I am no charity case!"

He rolled his eyes and scooped random issues into the basket. Pulling her up, he led her to the check out counter. The woman behind the counter gave them a questioning look as she rang up the mountainous pile of manga.

The man shrugged, "One of her favorite characters died."

The woman seemed to take that as normal and sighed, "Should have known. Happens so many times, I don't go a day without out given out a box of tissues."

She counted the number of books in the basket and there was forty five cents from four hundred and fifty dollars worth of manga.

The man rolled his eyes. All that money for paper and fancy covers. He handed her a close amount and told her to keep the change as he took Kagome out of the store, a large double bagged book store bag in his hand.

He brought the sniffling, incoherent mess that was Kagome to a near by ice cream parlor and sat her down in a booth. By the time a waiter decided to venture to their table, Kagome seemed to have calmed down.

Or at least she was calmed enough to apologize. "I'm sorry..."

The stranger inclined his head and then told the waiter, "Two floats."

The shop was famous for their ice cream floats. They were chocolate chip in vanilla ice cream in Pepsi soda topped with drizzled caramel and milk chocolate. A plop of whip cream had been sprayed on it. It was finished off by a black cherry on top with crushed Oreo pieces spread on the whip cream.

Kagome felt a bit betrayed when her stomach rumbled. It had the decency to be silent, but the fact that had to be hungry...that was low.

Kagome still pushed hers away though, becoming frustrated again. "I am not a charity case. Stop treating me as one!"

He snorted, "So I suppose you want all that ice cream to go to waste...And with all the starvation going on...Tsk."

Kagome grudgingly shook her head, "But at least allow me to pay you back for the ice cream. I want to keep some sense of my pride intact." She grumbled to herself.

He leaned back in his chair contentedly after taking a spoonful of the float in his mouth. "It's only a few dollars."

That was good for her, because at the moment, even if she didn't know it, she had no money on her whatsoever.

Kagome looked at the bag of comics, "But those...those are way more than a few dollars."

He smiled slightly, "Just eat your ice cream."

"Stop treating me like I'm a twelve-year old!"

Was it her or did he just smirk. "Aren't you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Try eighteen, pal. Speaking of which, what's your name? You've been so nice and everything. I should at least find out."

"I'm Sesshoumaru."

Kagome smiled, "Don't have a last name?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "It's not important."

Kagome poked her straw through the ice cream, stirring it a bit before she extended her hand, "Well, then...just call me Kagome."

Sesshoumaru shook her hand a ghost of a smile on his face.

Kagome suddenly giggled as she sipped her float. The afternoon's impromptu phone call to Inuyasha Taisho's older brother came back to her. "You know...you kinda have a common name."

The man raised his brows, "Oh?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "There's another Sesshoumaru here in Tokyo. Sesshoumaru Taisho. Know him?" There was another smirk that crept on his face. But all he said was, "Never heard of him particularly."

Kagome spooned some of the whipped cream in her mouth, "Well that's kinda a good thing... He sounded like a complete jerk on the phone."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched upward, "When did you speak with him? I would think the Taishos were reclusive. Isn't the brother famous or something?"

Kagome suddenly frowned, "Coincidentally, today... That's so strange. And yeah, his brother sings."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Strange indeed."

Kagome looked at a clock and suddenly gasped, "Mirouku's going to kill me! I'm going to miss my deadline. I have to get home..."

Mirouku was conveniently staying for dinner, and it would take her at least fifteen to walk home and dinner was in ten. Kagome let out an internal groan. He wouldn't do anything really, except never let her hear the end of it. And that was worse than anything else that he could do.

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock, "Finish your ice cream, and I'll drive you home."

Kagome smiled, gratitude painted on her face and after a moment said, "Thank you so much...I really appreciate all of this."

Sesshoumaru just inclined his head.

Kagome's smile widened in return, 'It's amazing how people with the same name can be so different.'

**(Tsuki)**

The next morning, Kagome showered and stepped into her uniform just in time for her mother to call out to her that Sango had arrived.

It was six in the morning and Sango was there to pick up her uniform and Kagome. They had set up a car pool that worked out so she, Kagome, and Mirouku since they lived semi-close together, could save some money on gas, and it wouldn't be all too awkward to walk into the hotel for Kagome and Sango during their first weeks.

The two girls were there every once in awhile, but they didn't know where everything was per se.

Sango lead herself into Kagome's room and promptly slid her uniform over her tank top and shorts, not feeling like undressing. Plus Kagome had done the same thing. Hotels, like book stores, went over board with their AC.

She smiled at Kagome as she tied her hair into a hair ponytail atop her head. "G'morning."

Kagome returned the greeting cheerfully, and grabbed a crocheted shoulder bag, that held the five copies of the play she picked. They were each in a rubber band wrapped manila folder.

She had gotten permission to perform it, with the promise that she would contact him again once the play was being acted out.

Sango helped herself to a copy and started to skim the papers (which Kagome had spent all night hole-punching eight at a time), "This is kind of cute..."

Kagome smiled as she descended the steps and walking into the kitchen. "Glad you think so, because you're playing a part."

Sango flushed, "I can't act for my life!"

Kagome grabbed some breakfast that her mother had placed out for her. She started to butter some toast. "Oh please, Sango... you're good enough to be in movies."

Sango would have protested even further, but Kagome stuffed the toast into her friend's mouth with a grin.

**(Tsuki)**

Her plan had only one shot and that was if Inuyasha participated—well actually, it was up to him and Kikyou.

She sighed and crossed her fingers. Sango's car moved along smoothly on the road.

"Let's see how this rides out and hope for the best."

**(Tsuki)**

So I'm back with this story again. Yay?


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** Yay! An update! And a picture. For a picture of Kagome and Sango's modified uniform, visit my xanga on Saturday of next week (7/29) and something should be up then. I hope. It depends on whether or not I can get into the computer lab at my school this week and that depends on whether classes are kind to me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime.

-

-

**Underneath the Brown Wrapping**

Chapter Four

-

-

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead as he stared at the bloodshot eyes that stared back through the mirror. "I'm a Goddamn mess."

Every since he arrived at Sesshoumaru's he'd been tossing and turning on everything trying to thing of any reasons that _she_ might have for doing this to him.

He was a lifeless doll leading an existence that he didn't want to.

Inuyasha splashed some water on his face and gripped the sink.

And she wouldn't even sit down and talk to him. If she was going to reject him why not to his face?

He laughed slightly.

Well like it or not, she was going to talk to him. This _Aika no Tsukiakari _was his ticket to seeing her. And if she returned the ring...he'd let her go. He couldn't force her to stay in his life if she really didn't want to.

With a sigh he turned away from his image that reflected back at him from the mirror and left the bathroom.

He had packing to finish.

**(Tsuki)**

As Sango pulled up to Mirouku's house, Kagome could not help but think of the man she met yesterday.

She had even been reading an issue of the stack he had given her, just seconds before. But the silver haired man kept interrupting her whole reading process, so she had given in to him.

Sango honked the horn before getting out of the car, a little annoyed that Mirouku would be riding in the same car as them while they were in uniform.

And to make things much worse, she was looking forward to their taunts. Mirouku absolutely loved to tease her about so many things, but the age joke they had was by far was her favorite.

She couldn't understand why though.

If anyone else did that, she would have killed them, but he was always the exception.

When Sango was a child, she always had the appearance of being much younger than her actual age, something she and her brother shared thanks to freckles. The brush of freckles around her nose was much less noticeable in her eighteen years, but Mirouku never let her live that down.

But she didn't really mind nor did she want him to stop.

It was stupid but it was theirs.

Not that he would ever find that out, of course.

That was just her little secret.

Sango sat in the back seat as Mirouku walked out of his house dressed in a black suit. He fiddle uncomfortably with the yellow tie.

He lived with his adoptive uncle and could easily drive with him, but the older man got up each morning at six o' clock and Mirouku was not at all a morning person, so this car pool offered him a huge break. The two extra hours really did wonders.

Mirouku smiled as he saw the girls and her breath caught in her throat.

Why did his smile have to be so gorgeous?

He opened the car door cheerily and greeted the girls with a chirped, "Good morning, ladies."

He winked at Sango, "Shouldn't you be in a car seat, hon?"

She knew why she loved it, now. He only winked at her then.

Sango schooled her face into a scowl, "I left it home, my dearest pedophile." She leaned up so that she was holding the back of his seat. She commented mockingly, "It's a bit odd how I went from sixteen down to two in less than a day. I really must be doing something wrong..."

Mirouku laughed as he patted her hand, saying, "Try drinking milk, love."

Sango's face flamed up at the tone he used and she retracted her hand as if she had been burned. "Just drive, Romeo."

Kagome smiled to herself, behind her manga. Those two were so transparent. She waved a bit at her cousin, "'Morning Mirouku."

He stuck his tongue out at her as he started the car, "I'm wearing a suit because of you, we are not on speaking terms."

Kagome made a face back at him and drew her manga back up to her nose with feign snootiness and retorted with an almost completely straight face, "Well I didn't want to speak with you anyway. Eclipse and Raenef are much more important."

The car moved along the road smoothly and Sango laughed silently to her self, buckling her seatbelt.

If only, if only, if only...

**(Tsuki)**

Kikyou tied a bandana over her straight raven hair, behind her bangs and slipped on a white tank top and a knee length white shirt.

Few of her clothes were fitting anymore and she needed to go shopping before bending down and breathing became a thing of the past.

She grabbed her purse and her car keys and pulled down the fabric of her top as it had ridden up a bit with her movement.

She really needed to get a new wardrobe.

Kikyou rubbed the small swell of her stomach lovingly and laughed, "You're already bankrupting me, little one."

She exited her house and locked up before heading off to her driveway to her car.

As she placed her key in the lock, she was abruptly struck with an intrepid thought. Why not invite Kagome? The girl was so sweet and she genuinely was concerned for her wellbeing. But besides that, she was someone who knew about her and Inuyasha.

And she wanted to thank her.

She unlocked her car and hopped in. She would swing by and see if she was up. It was nine in the morning and she wasn't sure whether or not the girl would be awake then, let alone ready to leave her house. If Kagome was, then Kikyou would see if she wanted to go.

Kikyou maneuvered the car out of her driveway and made a turn towards the shrine. She pulled up in front of the shrine and got out. She unconsciously let out a sigh as she ascended the steps.

Honestly, just going to her house could count as her exercise quota for the week.

It took her a few minutes to get to the top of the flights of steps and once she did she headed for the house behind the entrance.

With a somewhat nervous smile, she rang the doorbell.

Kagome's mother, whom she had met yesterday and already highly thought of, promptly answered it.

"Good morning Mrs. Higurashi."

The short haired brunette beamed, "Oh Kikyou! What a pleasant surprise. Did you come to see Kagome?"

Kikyou nodded, "I'm doing a little baby shopping and I wanted to know if she could join me. I wouldn't be waking her would I?"

Her mother shook her head, "Kagome left for work an hour ago. But why don't you go pay her a visit? I'm sure she would love that. She works right over at the _Aika no Tsukiakari _hotel."

Kikyou nodded with a smile, "I'll stop by now. Thank you Mrs. Higurashi."

The motherly woman suddenly asked, "Did you eat yet?" Kikyou admittedly said sheepishly, "I had some tea."

The older woman looked appalled, "Tea? That's not breakfast...Especially not for two people. Why don't you join me for breakfast? We'd be happy to have you."

"But I don't want to intru—"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Honey if you were intruding, I never would have invited you, in the first place."

Before Kikyou could protest further, Mrs. Higurashi took her arm and playfully dragged her inside.

**(Tsuki)**

The trademark colors of the hotel were purple and gold.

Purple curtains hung over wide windows on the main floor from gold curtain rods and walls were covered in a purple flower print wallpaper.

The floor was a freshly mopped golden hued marble, with intricate rugs positioned at different places on the floor.

Kagome felt a rush of excitement in her chest as she walked into the hotel through the revolving doors, her arm linked with Sango's. "It's our first day Sango. Exciting huh?"

Sango looked at her frowned as if she had two heads, "No, not really. We'll be spending our weeks cleaning and waiting on vacationing _families_—as in people with kids. And kids are synonyms to little monsters with cute faces who throw things at you," she finished with matter-of-factly.

Mirouku had gone to check the three in, in the main office, and was off to retrieve their lists of rooms that the girls would I have to work on.

Sango sighed, "Hiritaka has it so easy. He gets paid to ogle under aged girls and hand out lists."

Said person suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Not true...Unfortunately the ogling doesn't pay, and I have to do that on my own time."

Kagome hit her cousin, "This is one of the many times I wonder how I could possibly be your blood relative."

Sango laughed as she took Mirouku's arm off her shoulder, "How funny. I wonder the same thing too."

Mirouku rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Here are your lists. If any of you need me, I'll be in my office. But, knock first. The boss-man has me doing phone calls."

Sango scrunched up her nose as she looked over the list, "A lot to do, huh, Kagome?"

She nodded, her mouth pulling down into a frown.

Mirouku patted both on the back, "Well you better get started, ladies. Oh, and before I forget, cleaning supplies are in the third floor maintenance closet. Just get to the ice machine and it's down that hall. Good luck girls."

He gave them a mock salute before heading off to his office. He stopped short before he had even gone three feet. The raven haired man grinned as he walked back to the girls and squeezed Sango's cheeks.

"Have a good first day at work, sweetie," he cooed mockingly as to a little child and he walked off laughing.

Kagome put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Sango stomped her foot, "He's so infuriating. I don't know why he can't act his age."

Kagome re-linked her arm with the flustered woman and dragged her towards the elevator. She hugged the scripts to her chest one-handedly, "Come on, Sango. Let's get started."

**(Tsuki)**

Kikyou laughed as she waved good bye to Kagome's mother. The kindly woman had walked with her down the stairs.

"Thank you for the delightful breakfast. You might see me here a little more often, now that you have me hooked on your pancakes." Mrs. Higurashi beamed, "Good, then."

The brunette smiling said her good byes and stressed continuously that Kikyou be careful on the road.

Kikyou smiled and got into her car.

She put the car into drive and made a turn.

The town center was not that far from their street. It was but ten minutes away with the car. It was a convenient place. It had everything from a bank to a supermarket. And just beyond the center, were businesses and various buildings.

Kikyou kept her eyes out for the hotel.

It was actually quite the popular place to stay if you were in the area and it advertised well enough to make it a known and distinct place.

Kikyou gaze drifted around her surroundings as she stopped at a red light.

She suddenly furrowed her brows as she saw the local orphanage come into view. Kikyou smiled slightly. That brought back so many memories, looking at it.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at the clock.

It was a little more than half past ten. Kagome was probably busy... She had time to stop in for a second, right? With a turn of the wheel, she drove into driveway of the orphanage. "I'll stop by the hotel at twelve."

**(Tsuki)**

Inuyasha fell onto his suitcase with a sigh.

He hated packing. He always felt like he was forgetting something. And he always was. But not this time...

He had made a list and checked it twice.

Inuyasha suddenly groaned.

"Don't you ever knock?" He asked as his brother walked into the room.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "It's my house."

Inuyasha grunted as he sat up, "Go be an ass somewhere else, Sesshoumaru. I'm doing something."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Moping is not doing something."

Inuyasha pierced him with a glare, "Get out of my room, you goddamn prick. I'm sorry I can't be an unfeeling block of ice like you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head ignoring his brother's insult, "Lunch is ready." He turned without another word and left the room.

The younger brother took a pillow and threw it at the door Sesshoumaru had exited from.

"Asshole."

As much as he hated to admit it, he was grateful to Sesshoumaru and what his brother was doing for him. They were never that close, but Sesshoumaru had moved his brother in with him when he had gone into a slump over his situation with Kikyou.

He was putting up with his shit and though Inuyasha would never verbalize it in that lifetime, he was thankful.

**(Tsuki)**

Kagome sat in front of the hotel looking out for cars. Her heart beat in her chest nervously. It was a bit past noon and Inuyasha would be there any minute.

A sleek white car pulled into the front lot and Kagome saw immediately that a man was behind the wheel.

There he was! Kagome walked through the revolving doors and stepped out onto walkway. The car parked close by in between two minivans and Kagome headed towards them.

Inuyasha stepped outside first and Kagome greeted him with a smile "Welcome to _Aika no Tsukiakari _Mr. Taisho. Why don't you go to the front desk and get registered, I'll show you to your room afterwards."

Sesshoumaru stepped out then and Kagome smiled politely, his silver hair reminding her of the man she had met yesterday. How coincidental that they shared the same hair color... "You must be Inuyasha's brother. Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow.

How ironic.

The same girl from the bookstore.

Kagome suddenly paled, "Oh my God. You know, on second thought, why don't you both look at the grounds?"

Inuyasha gave her a look, "What happened to registering?"

Kagome pushed him towards the back of the building and snapped, "Just go! You too!" She yelled at Sesshoumaru before walking forward to meet the car that was pulling in.

She waved, "Kikyou...Hey. What brings you here?"

Shit.

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. This story has more holes than Swiss cheese.

Ugh.


	5. Chapter 5

You guys take yourselves for granted. Definitely. I love you all so much and adore your reviews (so much to the point where I print out some of my favorite my reviews and have a wall of ones that I loved lol) so when I take these hiatuses, I do so only because I need to. I'm a person who can't work well under stress and would have been dishing out angst ridden crap for almost half a year, so I've been straightening out my life as best as I can with those months I took off. Those who have been with me since Delightfully Disastrous know my whole 2005 summer keeps popping up this way and that and my home life hasn't been that great, but my New Year's Resolution is to finish all seven of these stories within '07. I hate to break my resolutions so you all won't see me taking another break for awhile.

So just for today, I'll play Santa. Merry Christmas! Here's my present to you all.

Thank you for the encouragement and support. I rely on you guys for that –wink- so in exchange:

Here's this chapter. Made extra long and with extra care.

-

-

-

**Underneath The Brown Wrapping**

Chapter Five

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

Why was it that her plans seemed to burst in her face?

Her five point plan (yes, it was now her five point plan that was _definitely_ not inspired by the prominent American figures she learned about in her American History elective.), had looked completely flawless…she had even used Roman Numerals.

Maybe it failed because it was lacking a title…

Or maybe God hated her…

It had seemed so perfect when she had constructed it…

Title Work In Progress

I. Convincing: which entailed a _lot_ of fibbing to the king in her chess board of a scheme- Inuyasha.

II. Manipulating: This included secretly influencing Kikyou to take a job at the hotel. And if the chess board metaphor continued, Kikyou was the queen. The strongest player and the most essential.

III: Constructing: Altering and casting a play that would be viewed by an entire hotel population.

The first three were her least favorites.

IV. (Inserted Fancy Title here): this point had not been quite as thought over than the rest. That was the reason therefore for her lack of a fancy/conniving title.

V. Fairy Tale-like Ending: everything turns out happy-dandy and instead of creating five-point plans, Kagome would be free to help plan a wedding.

Ignoring the first two point's lacking of morals and the last two lacking of intelligence and craft, she had had her five point plan mentally mapped and she was just at the midpoint of point I before Kikyou's surprise visit.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. 'Why can't things flow properly?'

There was still a little more to be done in the first point. Now, however, she was thrown into point II without any warning what so ever.

She pasted on a smile, irked not at Kikyou, but her untimely appearance, "What a surprise…! What brings you to _A n' T?_ Hoping to get a room?" she joked lightly.

Kikyou laughed a little and continued shyly, "Maybe at another time, but for now, what I _was_ hoping to do some maternal shopping. I thought it would be more fun to go with you than by myself."

Kagome's slight frustration at the situation vanished almost completely and she clasped her hands together and gushed, "I'd love to!..." Realization struck and her face fell, "but I'm on shift now. Maybe come my lunch break, I could ask my cousin to let me go off with you."

Chances are he would, she grinned.

Kikyou smiled, "That's fine, That should give me enough time to browse for a part-time job. This one seems intent on making me bankrupt." She rubbed her swelling stomach to illustrate who "this one" was. "I'll need an extra paycheck to cover prenatal needs."

Kagome giggled then suddenly gasped, "Kikyou…you know what. A position opened yesterday afternoon for part-time. Someone quit in favor of cram school."

Thankfully, that was entirely true. She was getting horribly tired of lying. But, while on her true telling streak, she could honestly admit that she was ecstatic that this opportunity appeared.

Kikyou looked enthused as well, "Really? Would I be able to apply right now?"

Kagome nodded cheerfully, "I'll call Sango and have her interview you." Kagome flipped open her cell phone and punched in Sango's speed dial number.

The droning ring went off twice before Sango picked up.

"_Sango here. Hello?"_

"Hi, Sango, it's Kagome. I'm here with a prospective employee who wants to apply. Would you mind assisting me in Point II and interviewing her?"

Kagome smiled as Sango, who was her second hand man in the plan since Mirouku did not want anything to do with her after the whole "50" idea of hers, made a noise of exclamation.

"_..Point II? Wow Kagome-chan, you work fast. I'll be right there. I'm with Mirouku. We'll do the interview together."_

Kagome grinned gratefully, "Thank you! I have to go finish Point I, so hurry please, because I have to go get our other guests."

Sango's phone clicked off and Kagome stared at hers in confusion. "….Sango?"

An arm wrapped around her shoulder, "How's this for hurrying?"

Kagome laughed. She turned to Kikyou to introduce her to Sango and Mirouku, who trailed behind Sango for a very obvious reason.

That same obvious reason that caused Kagome to quietly elbow her perverted cousin in his perverted ribs.

He winced before going to up to shake Kikyou's hand, "Hello, I'm Mirouku Hiritaka, and this is Sango Taiyji," he gestured toward Sango who smiled, "We'll be your interviewers today."

Kikyou returned to the greeting cheerfully and shook his hand firmly, "Kikyou Hurishi, pleased to meet you both."

Kagome clapped her hands, "Alright guys, I'm leaving her in your hands. Be nice," she winked, "And good luck Kikyou!"

Kikyou smiled slightly and waved as Sango lead her inside.

Mirouku suddenly frowned at her, "Kagome, I really do hope you know what you're doing. Human hearts shouldn't be meddled with."

Kagome did not even have the chance to chance to rebut his comment for he was already at the entrance door. She was about to try and catch up with him when he called back.

"The two brothers are in the garden, by the way."

Kagome spent a few minutes thinking over his words before she even thought to move.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

She found the two brothers and gave them an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, we're trying to keep this on the low until the premier night."

Kagome toyed with a lock of hair, becoming trapped once again in her webs of lies.

Inuyasha nodded, "I guess that's understandable."

Sesshoumaru kept silent, his attention completely devoted to the surroundings. He gave an internal shudder. This was his home for _how_ long?

Kagome clasped her hands together. "So! Why don't we go register and get you guys to your room?"

Inuyasha gestured towards her, "Lead the way."

Kagome kept up a constant features list of the hotel. "Since I'm your personal maid during the afternoons," she gave an internal sigh in remembrance of how spiteful Mirouku could be, "whatever you need, just ring the lobby. On regular weekdays, breakfast starts at seven and will end at ten. On the weekend there is a noon extension. Rooms are tidied every morning at nine and…"

That is when the two brothers stopped listening.

Inuyasha sighed, and crossed his arms around his chest and muttered, "What do you think are the odds of Kikyou being here, do you think?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and retorted coldly, "Slim to none."

Inuyasha pouted and mumbled under his breath. "Ass. At least humor me. What if I were to commit suicide just 'cause you said that?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Then I would be short one brother."

Kagome turned around with a smile, "Any questions?"

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Sango handed Kikyou an application to fill out. "I'm sure you're more than qualified for the position, but go ahead and fill this out anyway."

Kikyou smiled, and thanked her. She took a pen and filled out her name then the rest of her personal and contact information.

It was a two page packet and asked such things as, birthdates, level of education, and the ever-famous: whether or not the 'applicant was accused of theft.'

Kikyou could not help but feel amused by the questioned that inquired about the applicant's background integrity.

Mirouku asked her a few questions while she filled it out, "We do ask for recommendations here at _A n' T_ if you've seen previous work. So is this your first job?"

Kikyou looked up for a moment, "No, but I'm not sure the recommendations from my last job will suffice. I quit for personal reasons."

Mirouku wrote that down, his face completely professional.

Even though, he was going to give her the job either way that did not quite matter now. He still wanted to see if he could find the qualities Kagome saw in her that made said cousin construct this completely fanciful plot.

The raven haired woman checked off her answer to the last question and handed the application to Sango.

She whistled and looked it over to make sure she had seen that the sheets were double sided, "You work fast."

Kikyou smiled sheepishly but said nothing.

Mirouku continued his question. "Any special reasons for applying?"

She hesitated, "I need extra money," her hand went to her stomach unconsciously, "and I was referred here." Kikyou paused once again, "and even though, you seem to be very close to Kagome-san please disregard my relation to her. I dislike special treatment."

Mirouku chuckled, "Of course."

Little by little, he was starting to see the character that attracted Kagome's.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Souta rolled his eyes as he skimmed one of the letters he had received. It had an official stamp of a local collage. "'Takeru Yukari…' Not even close at all." He took the envelope and sprinted out the front door.

The mail had just come in seconds ago. Maybe he could still catch the mail carrier and have a word with him. This was getting more than a little ridiculous.

That address was not even on their block.

He rushed down the stairs two at a time. He did not waste a second to catch his breath after his sneakers hit the sidewalk, before he headed down the street.

He saw a flash of red turn the corner and he followed it.

"Hey kid! What the hell's your problem? Why can't you do your damn job! I'm waiting for an acceptance letter and all I get is some copy of an issue to some chick mag."

"I'm sorry!"

Souta furrowed his brow and sped up a bit.

He did not like the sound of that.

When he reached the corner, he saw a raven haired young man grasping a red-haired boy by the cuff of his shirt. His red highlights glistened in the sunlight as he glared down at the younger mail carrier.

"You're uselessness just pisses me off," he scowled into his face.

Souta frowned, "Hey! Put him down!"

The boy sneered, "Not 'til I get my fuckin' acceptance letter."

The redhead squirmed feebly, "I don't have it! Let me go…Please…I need to finish this route."

Souta quickly skimmed the envelope again, "You wouldn't happen to be Takeru would you?"

He let go of the boy and turned to Souta in confusion, "How'd you know?"

Souta felt relief wash over him. He moved in front out the redhead. "I have your letter right here."

Takeru smirked and snatched the letter from Souta, "This guy's more competent than you, huh mailman? Thanks kid."

Souta rolled his eyes, "Just go. And I don't want to hear you bothering this guy again. Got that?"

Takeru gave him a mock salute as he left, "We'll see…"

Souta walked over to the other boy and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"

Souta was shocked when he saw how small he actually was… Not only that, he was thin. The red head smiled weakly, "Thanks."

He suddenly wavered on his feet, and before Souta could even let out a gasp, he fainted.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Mrs. Higurashi had her hands clasped in front of her apron as she looked on with worry at their mail man.

"Poor boy," she murmured after a moment. "He looks your age, Souta, but he's so thin. Let me go make some more food for when he wakes up."

Souta nodded.

He had put him on the living room couch after carrying him all the way to the house.

The red headed boy stirred after a few minutes. His eyes fluttered open to reveal fearful emerald eyes. He winced as he sat up. "The mail…"

Souta gently pushed him back down, "It can wait…matter of fact, I'll do it for you. You're in no condition to even walk, let alone do your run. Stay there for a second."

Souta sprinted to kitchen and brought back a bowl of soup and crackers.

Mrs. Higurashi was afraid to start him off with anything heavy, lest it hurt him more than it helped.

She carried out a glass of water. "Please drink up."

He gingerly grasped the cup and took a long sip, "Thank you…I'm Shippou by the way. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I shouldn't have fainted like that."

Mrs. Higurashi patted him on the head, "None of that talk okay? There's no inconvenience at all, so just eat and rest." The short haired mother turned to Souta, "Be a dear and finish up the mail, alright?"

Souta nodded and smiled, "Consider it taken care of." He grabbed the bag of mail and was out the door before Shippou could protest.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "See. No worries."

Shippou shook his head, "I have to work…My mother will be mad if she finds out that I've been slacking off. She'll hurt my sister…" He put down the glass of water guiltily.

Mrs. Higurashi paled, "Honey?"

Shippou looked downcast and said bitterly, "Not every mother is like you."

Mrs. Higurashi was taken aback. She put her hands on his shoulders, "Where do you live? I can't let your own mother abu—!"

Shippou glared at her, "Shut up." He gave a stiff bow. "Thank you for the water. I'll take my leave now."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly, "Alright…but you know where I am if you need—"

Shippou's cheeks flared and his eyes filled with tears, "Stop being so nice to me!" Shippou rubbed his eyes furiously when the tears refused to stop. Mrs. Higurashi engulfed him in a hug.

He struggled in her arms for a moment before he completely let her hold him, "Please help me and my sister…"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and held him tighter, feeling angered at how someone could be so cruel to such an adorable young man. "I promise, I will."

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

She had shown them the major layout of the hotel, glad for once that the hotel was having one of its slowest days.

But then again the day had hardly even started.

Even though it was regulation to do a small preview to prominent guests, neither brother had seemed to listen to anything that she had said. Hell they were not even making an attempt to hide that they would have their own private conversations.

And half of them regarded her 'slacking off at work under the guise of a tour.'

To say the least, it was quite irking.

Damn Mirouku for assigning her to these bastards…

"The rooms are located on the floor corresponding to the first digit on your room and if you lose your key, see the front desk—"

Inuyasha stretched his arms behind his back and grumbled, "She's talking as if this is our first time at a hotel. I mean doesn't she actually do work at all?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I suppose not."

Kagome clenched her teeth and said, "Okay. Enough crap from the both of you. This is a regulation tour; I am working, contrary to popular belief."

Kagome smiled tightly, "So here's your room. Feel free to get unpacked and remove the sticks from your asses." She added the end underneath her breath, "I'll be back in a few minutes with scripts from the play. It's a moderately small cast of forty people and I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Inuyasha snorted, "I'm sure."

Kagome clenched her fists behind her back, "Try not to leave until I come back."

Sesshoumaru dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "You can leave now. We would like our privacy."

Kagome smiled tightly. "Of course."

The door slammed in her face and she stuck out her tongue, "Asshole. With all your money, I'm sure you could afford some social skills classes. You and your damn brother could jump off a cliff for all I care…"

The door reopened and Sesshoumaru leaned against the doorframe, "Amazing how well my hearing is these days. You're quite the cheerful little maid, aren't you?"

Oh _God!_

He heard…

Sure she disliked him, but she had wanted that venting to be kept to herself…

Kagome smiled composedly and laughed sheepishly, "Of course I am… I have such wonderful guests under my ward. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I was just paged by my boss."

A complete lie, obviously by the flush of color that painted her cheeks but she really need to die in embarrassment in peace…

**(Tsuki)**

Booyah! Mikazuki Tsuki is back! Please review! I'm pulling an all nighter for all these. (But I'm loving every moment.)

And poor Kagome. I've had moments like that…unfortunately. And Shippou…I wonder what Mrs. Higurashi's going to do.

Hell hath no wrath like a woman pissed O.o .

Happy Holidays,

Mikazuki Tsuki


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Guess who is a living Usagi Tsukino… I pulled a Serena awhile ago and lost most of the use of my right hand. But I'm much, much better now, though I do have a lot of bruising. And btw! A big ole "Oh snap!" to my favorite anon reviewer who said I wasn't getting past a 5th chapter. Originally I had a whole "fuck you" message planned, but that was because my hand had felt like it was going to fall off, I don't normally have time to waste on pointless bitch-rants.

But other than that, thank you for the great reviews! They made me want to actually go through my physical therapy lol!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

-

-

**Underneath the Brown Warapping**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Six_

-

-

(Tsuki)

Kagome took off her shoes and stepped onto the cool, cream ceramic and square tub that inhabited a corner of the bathroom.

She held a cloth to her nose as she sprayed the aquamarine blue tiles with a cleaning solution.

A slightly gray film slid down the wall and Kagome scrubbed it off with a large golden sponge. Kagome turned on the warm water. The sound roared in her ears and Kagome suddenly sighed.

"I'm going to get so many complaints from them by the end of their stay. They'll have me fired…." She brought the sponge under the water and wrung it out.

The water had begun pooling near her feet before she turned it off. Using the wet sponge, she rinsed off the wall completely.

She suddenly sighed, "But they were such assholes!"

Kagome banged her head onto the wall, ignoring the slight twinge she felt each time.

"Ugh." The raven haired girl looked at her cell phone for the time. "I had better hurry." She had two other rooms to finish up before her lunch break. So far, it was not that much work. The current project was actually pretty easy. It was a two bedroom room, that she was prepping for the guests that would be coming in that afternoon. She had gotten two new bed sets and towels from the basement, put the pillows in all new covers, and made the bed in all entirety. The floors had been vacuumed and the fridge had been stocked, along with the towel racks, and the sinks.

All this had taken place after she gave the two brothers their scripts. _And_ it all had taken twenty minutes. Kagome had remarked wryly. "I'm surprised though…it takes me about two weeks to clean my own room and it's just as big."

But then again she never got paid to clean her room.

So onward she had moved to the bathroom. Towels and shampoo had been placed on racks, blow dryers checked—the works. And finally she had moved to the shower. It honestly took the most time to complete out of all the different tasks allotted to her.

Kagome quickly finished up and rinsed her hands and drying off her feet, before slipping them back into her shoes and lacing them up.

She had to head to the basement laundry mat for blankets and then rush off to the first floor for a quick sheet change in room 116. She also needed to head back to maintenance too, to return the vacuum.

Kagome scampered to the floor elevator, with the vacuum, the gleaming doors reflecting a gold and purple mesh that was her uniform. She always felt like she was in a retro dinner whenever she saw it.

"I just need the roller skates and a tray of burgers and fries and I'd be all set." She let out a small laugh and adjusted her skirt, one handedly. Her other hand held a large wicker basket filled with cleaning supplies and such effects as shampoos, soap, and tissue boxes.

There was a soft ding as the doors spread themselves open. Kagome's laugh was turned into a horrified grimace as the smirking face of Sesshoumaru Taisho filled her gaze.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kagome inadvertently grumbled as he approached. Her cheeks flamed when he responded.

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Such a pleasant greeting. Employee services just keeps getting better and better."

Kagome pasted on a smile and entered the elevator. Under her breath she mumbled, "I'll show you employee service alright…"

Sesshoumaru ignored her comment, in exchange for asking, "What's your floor?"

Kagome replied, "B, please."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "So you can be polite it seems…" She was so different than the Kagome of yesterday. It was actually quite amusing to see the contrast first hand.

Maybe he could make the most out of this...

There was a subtle ding from the elevator that drowned out the sound of Kagome's scoff.

Each elevator in the hotel had been designed by Mirouku with different interiors. This one was a bronze on crème carpeted effect.

The walls were a glossy reflective crème and the bronze came in the form of intricate patterns painted neatly with the strong color.

There was a light tune playing in the background.

Kagome thought idly, 'Sounds like the BGM from an anime…'

She turned to Sesshoumaru who was looking at a small eight by eleven leather bound binder.

Kagome blurted out before she could stop herself, "Is that your little black book?"

Sesshoumaru's head slowly turned up towards her. He stared at her.

Kagome nudged him, "Pretty thick, you must be a lady's man."

Sesshoumaru pressed the closest floor button that was at least two floors above the one he had originally chosen, "I believe this is my floor."

With that he stepped off, and Kagome leaned against the cold wall. She buried her face into her hands.

"Nice Kagome…"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

As soon as the maid, who was in definite need of anger management, returned with the scripts, he had bolted from the room.

He hated being so cramped up in such a tiny bit of space, and besides, Sesshoumaru was no good source of conversation. Talking to him was parallel to speaking to a brick wall.

"Only the damn wall'd be more responsive." Inuyasha let out a soft scoff as he tied his hair up back with a black bandana.

A pair of deep blue tinted glasses with black frames were placed onto his the bridge of his nose.

The room suddenly swirled with aqua as he gathered his wallet and keys together. He left a note saying that he was going to sight see.

He had not really been in the area before and was more than a little curious about it.

Inuyasha sauntered out of his room, and closed the door behind him.

He was more than a little surprised when he saw the maid from before out in the hall and heading in the same direction she was.

She was mumbling and cursing while carrying a wicker basket.

"Oddly, I'm not surprised." Inuyasha mumbled. In a little louder voice, "Hey you!"

The girl stiffened and turned. A spark of annoyance flickered in her eyes, "Yes?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess I owe you an apology, for before. You were just doing your job so we shouldn'ta ragged on you."

He did not really want to apologize, but he also really did not want the woman in charge of his room, selling off his clothes on EBay.

There was a distinct change in the girl.

She beamed, "No worries. I forgot all about that."

Inuyasha gave her a look, "…Oh?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "So how are you enjoying the hotel?"

Inuyasha pressed the button to the elevator as soon as they reached the windowed loft where the elevators were located.

He gave an appreciative nod, "It's a nice place. I might just like it here."

Kagome walked into the elevator, Inuyasha following. "That's always good to hear." She pressed in her floor and with a questioning look, she glanced at Inuyasha.

He responded with, "Lobby. I'm heading out for some sightseeing. I haven't really been around here before."

There was something above average about Inuyasha. Of course, it probably came with the breathless feeling he left a person with once you realized, "Dear God…it's _Inuyasha_." The same singer-song writer, Inuyasha, who had five albums and was consecutively in the weekly top ten with three of his songs.

And yet he was actually approachable. He had a laid back air.

Kagome got off on the next and with a polite nod, she exited onto the second floor, her basket clumsily cradled in her arms.

Inuyasha leant against the elevator wall, lost in his own thoughts.

There was something hopeful about this hotel.

Maybe, this time was the charm for his situation with Kikyou. He wanted to start everything over with her. He had gone about everything in such a horrible way. He had rushed it all.

His amber eyes dimmed a bit.

Then maybe…that was the reason for her not wanting to be with him.

Had he forced his feelings on her?

Inuyasha let out a sigh and stopped his train of thought.

He had one too many maybes in mind and no facts.

All he had was a small hope within some assistant's words.

-

(Tsuki)

_-_

_A soft hand gingerly grasped Inuyasha's chin, embracing it warmly, as two chocolate orbs pursued his face. "You seem even less enthusiastic than ever, Inuyasha. Usually you've put up a fight by now. Care to share what's bothering you?"_

_Inuyasha's eyes moved to hers. "Hn? …Ah…I didn't even notice that you started." There was a light laugh here, "Not this time. I was just thinking."_

_Usually he allowed her to be a confident. But what was on his mind, he was not going to share. Especially not, since the subject of said thoughts was right in front of him._

_A lock of raven hair teased his arm as she bent over for what she felt would be needed for the next performance._

_She let go of his face then, and retrieved a fresh brush. She turned back with a smile, and tapped him lightly on the nose with her brush. "Well I suggest you turn to happier contemplations. It makes my job a lot more interesting when you fight back."_

_Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. "What are you talking about? I'm a good subject..."_

_She brushed on a fine coat of color to his cheeks, so that the stage lights would not completely wash out his face. "I've never heard a bigger lie."_

_Inuyasha pouted suddenly, "I don't see why I need make up anyway. Last time I checked, I was a guy."_

_The woman retook his face into her hand. She asked him to close his eyes and she applied eyeliner with a steady hand, "I need to darken your features so the audience doesn't think you've suddenly gone albino—which is what you'll look like under the lights."_

_Inuyasha grunted, "Well I'd hands down take' albino over a transvestite any day."_

_Brown eyes rolled fondly and her breath tickled his cheeks as she let out a sigh, "You're too much."_

_Inuyasha opened his eyes as she finished with the small pencil. _

_She replaced it carefully into a drawer at her station and looked in her cabinet for Inuyasha's 'chap stick'._

_It was technically lip gloss, but Inuyasha refused to diminish his masculinity any further by referring to it as such. She smiled slightly as she found it and once again tilted his face towards her._

_With a careful determination to her expression and a proximity that made Inuyasha blush, she opened the small jar and spread some across his lips._

"_There you go. I'm fini—Hm. Hold on. I put too much." She extended her hand to wipe off the excess amount._

_Her attempt was parried by Inuyasha when he grasped her proffered hand and pulled her down towards his lips._

_He gave her a light kiss, and then gave a boyish grin, "Better?"_

_She was shocked to say the least, but responded softly, "Yes."_

_Inuyasha stood to leave, but before he went he turned somewhat and questioned, "Hey…Would you mind joining me for dinner tonight?"_

_For the first time in her life, she was at a loss for words. Inuyasha would have made a joke about it had he not been waiting with baited breath for her response._

_Kikyou nodded slowly, "I wouldn't mind."_

_Inuyasha grinned his trademark grin, "Then I believe it's a date. I'll come get you at eight."_

_She waved somewhat. "Alright…Bye."_

"_Later, Kikyou."_

And from that first date and the events that occurred afterwards…their relationship was destroyed.

-

(Tsuki)

-

Ambers eyes snapped open as there was a soft 'ding' from the elevator as her reached his designated floor.

He really could not count how many times he had remembered that time.

Inuyasha walked out into the hotel lobby.

A strangled cry left his throat as he saw something-or rather some_one_ he never thought he would see again.

Kikyou Hirishi was smiling brightly as she stood and shooks hands with a brunette and a raven haired man.

She looked more beautiful than he had remembered. The length of three months came crashing down on his and he reached out as if touch her, but the only thing that came into contact with his fingers, was the glass of the mirror that reflected the scene.

(Tsuki)

Mrs. Higurashi was franctically thinking of what to do in the situation. She was barely supporting the family now. To add two more children into her household…

She suddenly shook her head.

It did not matter.

All she had to do was take a look at Shippou's face and she knew what to do. The boy had just turned thirteen and his sister was even younger than that. She would not be able to live with herself if she did not doing anything about this. "Is there some way for you to bring your sister here? I'm going to call social services as soon as you two are safe."

Shippou swallowed hard, "Mother let's me take Rin out to the park when I finish my job early. I could tell her that I did my route."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled grimly, "I'll drop you off a little ways off from your house and you can get your sister. Come straight to the car afterwards, alright?"

Shippou nodded weakly as Mrs. Higurashi scribbled a quick note to her son, telling him where they would be.

Mrs. Higurashi placed an arm around his thin shoulders and led him down the shrine steps.

She wanlked a little ways down to their car and unlocked the doors for Shippou. The red haired boy sunk into the plush seats, nto completely daring to think about the situation.

He did not want to have any misgivings, now.

Mrs. Higurashi turned on the radio and buckled in her seatbelt before starting the car.

She stuck the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. Shippou jumped a bit, clinging to the belt of his seatbelt once he clicked it in.

Mrs. Higurashi softly placed a hand on his in a small attempt of comfort before she shifted off into drive and the car inched closer towards Shippou's home.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

Holy Crow…It took forever to remember where I put the description of Kago's uniform. I could have sworn on a stack of manga that it was chapter 3. But It was chapter 1. I had checked Chapters 2-4 over three times before even thinking to check the first chappie. Go me lol.

But this chapter was basically a giant chappie of emotional roller coasters.

Poor Inu.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Lucky number seven!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the plot.

-

-

**Underneath the Brown Wrapping**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Seven_

-

-

(Tsuki)

_Amber eyes snapped open as there was a soft 'ding' from the elevator as he reached his designated floor._

_Inuyasha walked out into the hotel lobby. He really could not count how many times he had remembered that time._

_A strangled cry left his throat as he saw something-or rather someone he never thought he would see again._

_Kikyou Hirishi was smiling brightly as she stood and shook hands with a brunette and a raven haired man._

_She looked more beautiful than he had remembered. The length of three months came crashing down on him and he reached out as if touch her, but the only thing that came into contact with his fingers, was the glass of the mirror that reflected the scene._

Inuyasha prepared to rush out after her but, the man she had been speaking to caught sight of him and intercepted him.

The raven haired man smiled, "Mr. Taisho…Can I have a moment of your time?"

Inuyasha's face took on a look of complete defeat as he saw Kikyou get into a car and drive off, through the front window. The start of the engine sounded so taunting. As did the sound of the man's friendly tone. He turned with barely contained frustration at the man, "What do you want?" he asked tightly.

Mirouku took a step back. "I just wanted to greet you in person. I had been informed that you had checked in and I thought it would be rude not to say anything, since you are a personal guest."

Inuyasha's temper flared, "That's it?!" He had stopped him for that? It was all Inuyasha could do not to do anything other than clench his fists tightly at his side.

Mirouku sighed internally.

He did not blame the guy for going off on him. He deserved to be mad.

Mirouku had purposefully kept him following Kikyou.

Inuyasha abruptly closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of what could have happened were he to have followed the girl. What if she _hadn't_ wanted to see him? What if she had moved on?

He let out a hefty sigh and shook his head. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm…in a bad mood."

Mirouku ran a hand through his loose ponytail feeling even guiltier than before. "I'm sorry to hear that." There was an uncomfortable silence. "Were you going out?"

Inuyasha shook his head warily and shrugged, "I was…but I don't feel like going anymore."

Mirouku was not sure what exactly to say. He was not sure how he could relate to him. And then she thought about the brunette girl who was always out of his grasp and yet so close.

He decided that what he was feeling was probably worse for Inuyasha. Unlike him, the other man had no chance of contact with Kikyou and for all he knew, she had moved on…

It was hard for Mirouku to give any vote of confidence though without giving away exactly how much he knew.

He offered with a small smile, "Why don't we go out and go see some sights? It's my job to know a few must see spots," he winked, "So how about it? My treat… And," he paused a bit, "on the way, you can tell me about your girl?"

Inuyasha furrowed his brow, "How did you know it was a girl? I didn't say anything about one…"

Mirouku laughed and truthfully responded, "When a man is having problems, when isn't the source some girl?"

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle, "When it's family."

The raven haired manager let out a wry chuckle; his thoughts centered on his cousin as he muttered, "Amen."

Inuyasha smirked, "So your treat, eh?"

He nodded and joked, "To a reasonable extent, yeah…"

The silver haired man gave a boyish grin, "Then what are we waiting for?"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Mrs. Higurashi felt her heart pound in her chest as the car shook and jolted as she drove into the less well-kept streets of Shippou's neighborhood.

She spared him a glance, 'I can't even begin to imagine how he must feel though.'

Internally he must have been struggling…

She momentarily took her eyes off the road to place her hand on his, "I'll make sure this all turns out alright…okay?"

Shippou smiled brightly after a moment of hesitation, "Okay…"

He licked his lips. "You can stop here. My house is on the other street. Hopefully she won't even be home."

Mrs. Higurashi could not even bring herself to smile at the idea.

"Be quick, Shippou-kun. I'll be waiting to make the call."

As soon as Shippou left the car, Mrs. Higurashi, kept a watch on the streets. 'As long as the children are safe…' she repeated like a mantra.

Then nothing else mattered.

She waited with baited breath as the seconds dragged onto minutes and the car purred on. Finally she spotted Shippou's red hair.

He was carrying a younger girl in his thin arms as he ran towards the car.

Mrs. Higurashi mentally cheered. "Thank God…"

Her thanks however died in her throat when she saw a large man approach the two. Shippou continued walking even as the man looked as if he were still speaking. He pulled Shippou back by the scruff of his collar and yelled something. He lifted his bulging arm as to physically strike them and Mrs. Higurashi honked her horn, pressing down onto the gas pedal.

The brunette nearly ran over the surprised man and yelled through the window, "Get in!"

Shippou did not even need the slightly muted command as he threw the back door open and rushed inside. The large man shakily stood up and began yelling harsh profanities at the vehicle and gestured avidly towards the kids.

Mrs. Higurashi had long ago locked the doors as the scuffle started to draw attention. The muted shouts surrounded the car as Mrs. Higurashi handed back her phone to Souta, "I put the number in my Contacts Lists…Can you place the call?"

His answer was drowned out with a sudden banging against the driver side window. "What do you think you're doing with those kids!? Open up!!" Mrs. Higurashi gasped and tried to put the car in reverse.

Souta covered Rin's eyes and had her close her ears.

With eyes painfully shut, he made the call.

Suddenly a woman appeared onto the scene, her hair a fiery stream-shoulder length auburn hair. "Give me back my children, you witch" The woman screeched and threw a brick at the car.

It made a giant crack in the windshield causing the brunette to let out a shocked gasp. A crowd of maliciously grinning people stood outside of the car, occasionally throwing whatever they found at the car.

Mrs. Higurashi looked desperately for an opening but they did not even give her an inch.

…Her car was stuck.

They were stuck.

Shippou suddenly called, "They'll be here in five minutes… There were representatives in the area."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Then I'll hold out until then. Get down on the floor with Rin and don't get up no matter what! Like I said…it'll all be fine…"

Once she saw that both kids were safely under the seats, she tapped on the gas and bumped the front of the crowd, careful not to seriously harm anyone. She merely wanted to show them that she was not going to be a push over.

She had the opposite affect on them however, as they began to rock the car. The same burly man from before carved his name into the paint of the car and another picked up a stick and slammed it against the already cracked windshield.

Glass sprayed at Mrs. Higurashi and she raised her arms, in vain to protect her face. The shower of glass splinters lasted momentarily, but it was enough to cut whatever inch of the woman's skin that it came into contact with. For the first time in her life, she was truly frightened.

Not for herself, but for the children.

The people were going to kill them if they got their hands on them, if they were being this violent.

She was not sure if she was going to be able to fulfill her promises.

The full sound of the argument reached them and Shippou huddled with Rin on the floor of the backseat.

"Give me back my kids!!"

The brunette yelled back just as loud, "You no longer have the right to call them yours!"

Two tattooed arms reached into the windshield mindless of the fact that her arms were being sliced, in a myriad of places.

Blood dripped into the interior of the car as the woman looked Mrs. Higurashi in the eyes. The fiery haired girl had to have been no older than twenty seven and had a pair of brown eyes unlike Shippou's turquoise gems. Her thin lips were covered in a thick layer of violet lipstick and her eyes were darkened with a glop of mascara.

She climbed onto the roof of the car and reached for Mrs. Higurashi's neck, "Fucking bitch!"

The crimson liquid continued to spray.

Mrs. Higurashi struggled weakly against the children's mother, unable to do much under the sharp pains of the jagged shards of glass that ate into her flesh.

Just as the red haired woman had gotten her bony fingers around Mrs. Higurashi's neck a siren sounded, and two men stepped out of a police car.

"All you are under arrest!"

Some people scattered but others, like Shippou's mother, decided to stay and get their retribution.

She delivered a solid punch squarely to the older woman's face, before the social worker finally pulled her off the roof, kicking and screaming.

The last thing Mrs. Higurashi remembered was the howling scream of the red haired mother and the soft whimper of the children behind her seat.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Throughout the day, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru numerous times, each sighting causing her to make a break for the opposite direction.

Finally, Kagome stomped her foot, "Go find something to do already! All you've done for the past hour is walk. This is a hotel—not a treadmill!"

Sesshoumaru scowled, "I am not doing this for my enjoyment. A woman asked me to convey a message to you."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Really?"

He rolled his eyes, "No. I am merely lying because I wanted some excuse to talk to you. Please note," he drawled when Kagome made a motion to say something, "that that was complete sarcasm."

Kagome closed her mouth and put her hands on her hip, "Can you please just give me the message."

Sesshoumaru handed her a note written on a folded piece of hotel paper.

Kagome read it and furrowed her brows together, her mouth opening in silent disbelief. With an incredulous gasp, she dropped the basket she was holding and rushed to the nearest elevator.

Sesshoumaru frowned and picked up the basket, before he followed after her. His long strides soon closed out the distance between them and as she rushed into the elevator, he easily slipped through the doors after her.

She ignored him in favor of furiously pressing the lobby button.

"Doing that won't make the floor come faster."

Kagome pressed the button one last time. "I know…" She leaned against the golden walls and handed him the letter.

Sesshoumaru quickly skimmed it and then frowned, "I'll drive you."

Kagome rubbed her face, "I'm fine. Don't worry…"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You're anything but fine. You're agitated."

Kagome rubbed her forehead, "She's my mother Sesshoumaru…why wouldn't I be?"

As the doors opened Sesshoumaru pulled her out, one hand firmly on her arm, the other supporting the basket, "You are my maid, am I correct in that assumption?"

Kagome looked frustrated, "What does that have to do with anything? Yeah. I'm your maid."

"Then you're required to do what I ask, correct?"

Kagome scowled, "To a certain degree, yeah."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Then I am asking you to let me drive you to the hospital."

Kagome laughed slightly, feeling less worried, less anxious…and almost grateful. "…Fine."

He dropped the basket off at the front desk and made his way to where he parked, his keys already set to unlock the car door.

As Kagome slowly sank into the seat, she turned to Sesshoumaru, and whispered softly, "Thank you."

With a slight incline to his head, he drove off to the hospital.

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"Excuse me, but are you Kagome Higurashi?" A nurse had led her and Sesshoumaru to a clearly built man on the short side with oceanic colored eyes and raven color black hair braided behind him, swiftly walked up to her. He was in his mid twenties.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I am."

He paused to gape at her uniform. Sesshoumaru held in a snort.

Kagome blushed, "Who are you, if I might ask?"

His eyes returned to hers. "My name is Bankotsu Korishu. I was the social worker who arrived at the scene. I'd like to discuss your mother's case." He looked Sesshoumaru over and asked shortly about Sesshoumaru's relation to the situation, "He family?"

Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshoumaru nodded swiftly, "I am her step brother."

Mr. Korishu nodded and wrote that down, missing the look of utter surprise on Kagome's face, "Then will the both of you follow me, please?"

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome along the blindingly white hallways as they passed nurses and scrub adorned interns.

They reached a gray set of double doors that led to a length flight of stairs.

"The elevators are only for patient use," Bankotsu mentioned vaguely as he climbed the stairs, before Kagome grasped his attention.

"Can you please tell me what happened?"

Bankotsu turned to her slightly, "She was helping about two kids she found being mistreated, but the situation went from bad to worse as far as we gathered. The mother found out before they could get some distance."

Kagome bit down on her bottom lip, feeling completely guilty for not being there. "H-how is she?"

Sesshoumaru listened carefully as they reached a platform and exited through the doors.

"That's what we need to find out."

Kagome felt her stomach churn harshly and the never ending white lights of the halls became harsher.

The social worker led them to a room shortly down a hall.

They were met by a nurse, who smiled comfortingly, "Are you the family?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and answered for both, "Yes."

She led them inside quietly, before retrieving a manila folder at the foot of the hospital bed.

Mrs. Higurashi was lying, asleep on the white and gray bed, looking pale and fragile. She was connected to numerous amounts of monitors and IV set ups.

She was wrapped in bandages and gauze and her face was covered in numerous amounts of ointment covered red cuts and her right cheek was harshly bruised.

The site of her mother that way incited a pained gasped from the petite raven haired girl. Sesshoumaru held her firmly to keep her from staggering over.

Mr. Korishu sighed, "It's not as bad as I expected." He spoke before Kagome could let out the retort she wanted, "But that leaves us with another problem. Besides telling us your contact information, before she was induced into sleep, she claimed that she wanted ownership of the children." Mr. Korishu shrugged and said bluntly, "However, I can't even think to assign any type of ownership to a woman who isn't even conscious."

Kagome decided at that moment that she was not fond of the man.

She rubbed her temples, "Then can I claim ownership in her place?"

The man looked at her incredulously, "Young lady this is a completely serious matter. I'd have no complaints if it were your brother, but I can't have some kid—"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "She's eighteen."

Mr. Korishu's cheeks flamed a bit and he looked over the offended girl, "Are you serious?"

Kagome scowled, "If you need ID, I have it."

Mr. Korishu cleared his throat, "I'll take your word for it. My apologies." He wrote that down, "So you don't mind being their guardian? It will only be until your mother is able-bodied."

Kagome looked at her mother then smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Mr. Korishu looked at Sesshoumaru, "Can you please describe your home-life for me? I'll be making regular visits to your home for check ups if I decide to give these kids to you."

Kagome paled. Sesshoumaru did not know anything about. She did not see how he could even possibly answer that. She opened her mouth to say something when Sesshoumaru responding, surprisingly with, "We live in a Shrine—"

How exactly did he know that?

Kagome turned sharply, wincing a bit at the strain on her neck. Mr. Korishu looked up at her, "What's wrong?"

The raven haired girl smiled tightly, "Nothing. I…just couldn't stand seeing my mother like this."

Mr. Korishu nodded, sympathetically. "Let's take this conversation outside. It must be hard for both of you."

Kagome clenched her fists closed. She was so angry! It all made sense now. Sesshoumaru must have been laughing it up.

_It's amazing how people with the same name can be so different. _She vaguely remembered having thought that. And now, she felt so stupid.

The Sesshoumaru from the book store and the Sesshoumaru Taisho in front of her–They were one in the same, weren't they.

Now that she thought about it, she was so naïve.

They looked exactly the same, save for the difference in dress; the hair color had been the same and the name...

Kagome felt a shine of tears cover her eyes.

As she took over the description of her home, she felt an immeasurable amount of anger and hurt.

She had basically poured her heart out to a man who had probably spent his time laughing at her stupidity.

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

A.N. Yikes. Sesshoumaru's going to get _jumped._

Don't walk in any dark alleys Sesshou!!

(I kid.)


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Updated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the plot.

-

-

**Underneath the Brown Wrapping**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Eight_

-

-

(Tsuki)

There was nothing like that stark realization to make her want to crawl into a hole somewhere and never come out.

She had been unconsciously desperate for a listening ear that she kept herself blind enough to make an idiot out of herself.

But why didn't he say anything at the hotel…?

Kagome silently and coolly instructed Sesshoumaru on where to drop her and the two new additions to her wall of stress that was very close to crushing her in.

They were low on groceries so she should probably pick them up now if she was going to have them to feed in addition to her brother and jii-chan.

Sesshoumaru slowed the car to a stop in front of the small convenience store several blocks from her house.

He shut off the car and Kagome frowned.

The silver haired man turned his head slightly, "I will accompany you."

Kagome clenched her fists and scowled, "I don't want you anywhere near me, Sesshoumaru, so just leave."

He snorted and asked with an amused tilt to his tone, "So you wish to walk when you're done?"

She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, softly she called to Rin and Shippou, "You guys are coming with me. I need to pick up a few things."

Both quietly scooted out of the car all the while Shippou never let go of Rin's hand.

Kagome swung her legs out of the door, "You are the biggest jerk I've ever met, Sesshoumaru—so just drive off before I punch in that smug face of yours!"

Sesshoumaru smirked a bit and leaned over the steering wheel, "So you will make those two accompany you home on foot as well? Is that to spite me too?"

Her hand was just itching to hit him.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, "I see. Then I shall see you later."

She thought he was there to comfort her. But really this man seemed so cruel and incapable of genuine sympathy.

Like he only helped people so he could hold it over them later…

Kagome ran a hand through her hair and hopped out of the car, "That's why I have a cell phone. I can call someone who I actually like to pick me up!"

Before she slammed the door close, she said, "Just go home. I can't deal with anymore tonight."

Rin and Shippou stood quietly outside of the door and as the car started up, both jumped a little. It drove off seconds later.

Kagome smiled softly, "I'm sorry you had to hear that." She giggled with forced humor, "Usually I'm a real sweetheart."

She was able to get a smile out of Rin and Shippou soon gave one of his own, seeing his sister was starting to take to Kagome.

Kagome was able then to give an authentic smile, "Alright, let's hurry and get what we need before the sun sets."

They entered the store and were greeted by the florescent lights and colorful aisles filled to the brim with products.

Kagome picked up a red basket from the front of the store and handed it to Shippou, "Anything you want, pick it up. Don't worry about what it is, I have it covered," she added with a wink when he looked like he was about to argue.

The raven haired girl grabbed her own basket, trying hard not to start mentally calculating how much that would set them back. She wanted to make things easier on them and she couldn't bring cost into that.

Worse come to worse she would have to convince Mirouku to let her shamelessly advertise the Shrine at the hotel.

Not that that had really worked the first time…

Kagome internally sighed and placed the basket over her arm, "Feel free to go wherever you want and we can meet up at the register, okay?"

Rin grinned, revealing her missing front tooth, with a nod as she dragged her brother towards the back of the store.

Kagome pulled out her cell phone as she made her way towards the produce section of the store. She quickly roved through her contacts and found Sango's number, "Sango?" She asked when someone picked up.

She hurriedly put a bag of carrots in her basket.

"_Hey Kagome, can you be quick? I can't really talk right now."_

Kagome's heart sank as she took a left at the end of the aisle so that she could pursue their meat section. She had a mental list in her head of groceries that she knew they needed.

She picked up two packs of meat and placed them in the cart.

"Are you busy, Sango-chan?"

"_Yeah, Kags, I'm covering your shifts. Where in the world did you go?"_

The raven haired girl felt guilty, "You're covering for me? I'm sorry!" Kagome let out a shaky sigh as she walked back to the front for some vegetables, "My mother had an accident—I should have notified Mirouku first, but I couldn't think of anything but getting there to see her."

There was the sound of something dropping in the background. Apparently it had been Sango's cell phone, _"Kagome-chan? What happened? How is she doing—Ugh! I'm sorry. I'll have to talk to you later. Tell me you're okay at least…"_

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, "I'm fine Sango. I'll talk to you later."

After short goodbyes, Kagome hung up and placed a bag of parsley in her basket.

She really never thought out anything, did she?

Kagome sighed and moved into the next aisle. She looked for soy sauce and picked up a container of salt.

All she needed were eggs and she was done.

Kagome looked around at the colorful red and white signs displaying sales. "The frozen vegetables are at a good price, though. I should pick some up…And rice too…"

She ended soon had those in her basket along two small bottles of spices.

The raven haired girl felt picked up a container of milk and the vegetables feeling reproach at her situation.

She couldn't hold down a household, could she?

Four people to take care of…and five including herself seemed so overwhelming.

Jii-chan was there also, but he was not exactly guardian material. He was half a century older than these kids… His stories of demons and mikos would scare them more than comfort them.

Besides that, he was devoted to staying at the Shrine and caring for the grounds.

Kagome rubbed her temples. But _still._ "I can't do this, can I…?"

She wiped at her burning eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. It wouldn't be good to cry in front of Rin and Shippou.

Speaking of which, it was time she found them. Kagome found them in the candy aisle. They had two bags of different types of candy in their bag and a box of cookies.

What surprised her however was the fact that they also had a large collection of fruits in their baskets and a carton of strawberry flavored milk.

Kagome took the basket from them seeing that it was slightly heavy, "You both like fruits?"

Shippou nodded embarrassedly, "But mother never bought them often."

Rin shook her head with a frown at the comment.

Kagome felt her heart wrench, "Then go ahead and pick up some more… I'll make something nice with them," she smiled as Shippou blushed and looked somewhat excited, "Really?"

Kagome nodded and followed them as they scurried to the produce section.

It made all her worries disappear just watching them looking so happy over something like that.

It just made her want to keep those smiles on their faces…

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kagome looked at all the prices as they rang up. It was becoming double of what she had intended to spend.

Abruptly a cold jolt ran down her spine.

She reached for her hip.

No pockets.

She was in her uniform…

Her _pocket-less_ uniform.

She left her purse at home.

As the last few items scanned, Kagome felt a burst of nausea. She rubbed at her temples trying to think of someway she could pay for the groceries.

"I'll be paying with credit, if that's alright."

Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of the velvet smooth voice. It was a mocking sound. She blinked in confusion, "Sesshoumaru?"

He was in the process of handing the cashier a blue credit card.

He smirked at her, "I made a U-turn." He said simply. "You really need to start carrying money with you when you intend to make purchases."

Kagome wanted to laugh despite her frustration. She was so dependent wasn't she? "So I owe you a good five hundred dollars, now."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he drawled, "Fiver hundred and sixty three on the dot, but who's counting?"

Kagome frowned, "That's what I can't stand about you…"

He was an asshole. The biggest one she had ever met. It would probably make her day—who was she kidding…It would _satisfy her existence_ to do him some form of bodily harm.

A small part of her probably hated him somewhat.

But he was there whenever she needed someone…

And so… she couldn't have been more grateful.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Mirouku tried to hide a look of repulsion as Inuyasha placed an order. They were at a local restaurant ten minutes from the hotel. It was the first thing Inuyasha had requested to do.

He was beginning to regret treating this guy out.

Why?

Mirouku tuned back into listening to what Inuyasha was ordering. "I'll have the beef vegetable soup with extra soy sauce with the garlic breaded chicken. I also would like a side of the mashed potatoes with a little slice of butter on top and drench it with gravy." He rubbed his chin in thought," Mmmm, I'll also get the fries—with extra salt, and a baked potato with cheese. Oh and can you add a Cesar salad with extra croutons? I won't eat it, though, unless it has those little cherry tomatoes in it." He skimmed the menu once again, "For dessert I'd like the strawberry tiramisu with the cup of the cookie dough and caramel vanilla ice cream. And bring me a diet cherry coke with a bendy straw. I need to watch my weight."

Mirouku rubbed his temples as the waiter cleared his throat, "Is that all sir?"

Inuyasha nodded with a scoff, "I'm no pig! Yeah."

The waiter turned to Mirouku with a look that claimed, 'I beg to differ', "And how about you, sir?"

"Coffee and the New England clam chowder, please." Mirouku was about to hand over his menu, when Inuyasha took it from him.

He snorted, shaking his head incredulously, "Clearly you've never been to a restaurant… You don't know how to order! Lemme order for him," he addressed the waiter.

Mirouku balked and tried to snatch back the menu, "Really! You don't have to! I'm not that hungry!"

Inuyasha took it back, "He can have the soup but really…coffee? That stuff tastes is horrible for you! He'll have the lemon Pepsi."

Mirouku gave him a look, "And that's better than coffee?"

Inuyasha nodded profusely, "Yes!" He returned to the exasperated waiter, "He'll also take the salmon with all the sides. A medium salad with ranch—"

"I hate ranch!"

"—Catalina dressing."

"Catalina? What the hell is that?"

"Would you shut up! I'm helping you out here! And for dessert he'll have what I ordered."

Mirouku rubbed his temples, "And _I_ was the one who didn't know how to order."

Inuyasha looked at him through dark tinted shades, "I'm telling you…you'll be thanking me, when you finish."

He handed over both menus and adjusted the knit hat he wore over his clipped back hair.

Mirouku snorted, "_If_ I finish! I can't eat all that!"

"You girl! Quit whining."

The waiter rolled his eyes and walked away.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Rin had fallen asleep during the car ride and Shippou had just about dozed off when the got there.

Kagome gently prodded both but they drowsily returned to how they originally were.

"We're here," Kagome sing-songed.

Sesshoumaru looked at the towering stairs and drawled in a low tone, "I never understood why so many stairs were necessary."

Kagome scowled at him and whispered harshly, "I took away your talking privilege remember?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "I am not stooping so low as to humor your childish tendencies."

Kagome crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look as she hissed, "It was fine to humor me yesterday… How long were you laughing at me for that, _Sesshoumaru_? It must have been a riot! Is that how you get your kicks?"

Sesshoumaru opened his car door and remark airily, "I'll need you to remind me how I earned this wonderful attitude of yours."

He picked up Rin and moved her into a cradled position in his arms. She was about six years old but she thin and her weight was barely noticeable. Rin gingerly clamped her small fingers on his shoulder.

She had snapped awake at the contact.

He picked up one of three grocery bags filled solely with eggs. In a gentle tone he questioned, "Would you mind carrying this for me?"

Rin carefully took the bag with a soft nod and meekly snuggled into his arms.

There had only been three bags including the eggs, Sesshoumaru easily was able to carry the other two.

Kagome lifted the slight form that was Shippou and closed the door. Neither had any trouble getting to the Higurashi household carrying the two.

Kagome's house was located across from the Shrine and was of modest size. The raven haired girl hurriedly rang the door bell.

Souta immediately opened the door. He looked haggard and worried. "Sis! How mom?"

Kagome pasted on a smile and rubbed his hair, "She's going to be fine, kiddo. She's not coming home for awhile, but if she could deal with you she can deal with anything."

Souta laughed looking a lot more relieved. He abruptly remembered that his sister was still standing outside. He quickly moved over to them in.

His eyes suddenly widened when he saw Sesshoumaru.

"Who's this, nee-chan?"

Kagome moved into the living room to set Shippou down. She took the eggs from Rin and Sesshoumaru placed the girl down next to her brother. "The bane of my life."

Sesshoumaru introduced himself, "My name is Sesshoumaru. Are you two related? I ask only because you seem so normal."

Souta nodded and grinned, "Wow sis, I like this one. I'm Souta by the way."

His sister huffily took the rest of the bags from Sesshoumaru and made his way I into the kitchen, "Souta, I cook for you…You'd better be careful what you say…"

Souta sighed and took a look at Sesshoumaru again, "Hey…You look familiar, you know… Have I seen you before?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Perhaps."

The cinnamon haired boy rubbed the back of his head as he worked his way down a hall across from the entrance. He opened a closet door on the right side of the short hall and pursued it. As he searched for what he was looking for, he asked, "Are you staying for dinner? Even though sis doesn't look like it, she's a decent cook."

As he pulled out a blanket he looked across at Sesshoumaru. "How about it?"

Sesshoumaru declined the offer, "My brother will be wondering where I am. I should get back to the hotel." Not that he or Inuyasha cared particularly, however he would much prefer a meal that was guaranteed not to have been spat in.

The young man nodded understandingly, "Ahh… " He spread the blanket over the two sleeping children.

Kagome poked her head into the living room. She had thrown an apron over her uniform. "Souta? Would you mind helping me in here? I want to make something quick so those two can go straight to bed."

Souta nodded and made his way to the kitchen.

Kagome then addressed Sesshoumaru with a cheerful smile she said, "And would you mind leaving? Thanks. Adios," she waved her hand dismissively and returned to the kitchen.

Before he could let out a scalding comment, an old man walked threw the front door with a familiar raven haired man in tow.

"Mr. Higurashi! Nice to see you again. Where's your sister?"

A finely sculpted brow suddenly began to twitch.

-

-

(Tsuki)

A.N. R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.** Woot! I'm so glad to get this chapter out! I started it this morning at like nine o'clock and finished at 1:30 today (12.24.07). Lol this was one of the few stories where I actually had to go back and read the last two chapters and yet still could say, "Where in the fuck was I taking this plot again?" So I was up last night for an hour or so just writing some stuff down, and trying to remember what I was thinking about when I was writing the last few chapters because they did not coincide at ALL with my outline for this fic lmao. That's reason number one why I should not disappear from my fics for more than a few weeks at a time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...

-

**Underneath the Brown Wrapping**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Seven_

-

-

(Tsuki)

"I've never eaten so much food in my life…" Their table was covered in a dozen plates all varying in size, but all sharing the fact that there was nothing on them.

Mirouku leaned back in his seat and rubbed his stomach ruefully.

Inuyasha grinned and leaned towards him, "_But_…?"

Mirouku shared his grin, "_But_, it was the best damn meal I've ever had."

"Damn straight."

Mirouku laughed. "I still think I should have had the coffee though." He let out a yawn, "I'm beat."

Inuyasha snorted, "As if the coffee would have helped."

His comment was instantly retorted, "Yeah, I completely forgot. Caffeine puts people to sleep."

A waiter crept up to their table cautiously, "Are you two finished?" He stared at the empty plates in shock.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yep! Can we get the bill?"

The waiter shakily handed him the bill and Inuyasha glanced at it and pulled out a credit card. He slipped it in the folded booklet. "Here you go."

Mirouku furrowed his brows, "Hey! I'm treating, remember!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "There is no way you'd want to foot that bill…"

Mirouku looked at the plates that were now being cleared. "…True…"

"So what else is there to do around here? It's still pretty early. It's a little past two…"

The raven haired male gave Inuyasha a coy look, "Do you bowl?"

Inuyasha's amber eyes gleamed behind his sunglasses, "I might be a little rusty, but I'm sure I could still kick your ass…"

Mirouku snorted, "Oh we're so on."

As soon as Inuyasha's credit card was returned, both sprinted from the table and left the restaurant and headed for Mirouku's car. Tires squealed as Mirouku raced them to the nearest bowling alley.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kikyou looked at her watch. She had been waiting in the hotel lobby for a while. It was past three and still no Kagome.

She had gone to see her doctor to pass time and had ended up spending a few hours there, since it had been busy.

She sighed a bit, "I hope she didn't forget about me." She moved to the front desk. "I'll have her paged."

On the way, she ran into Sango. The brunette looked completely overwhelmed.

Kikyou looked concerned, "Are you alright?"

Sango rubbed her temples, "Kagome's mother was in an accident. Kagome hasn't called me since she told me that. And Mirouku disappeared. I don't think that all that constitutes being alright," she laughed a bit wryly.

Kikyou hooked an arm around Sango's waist, "Come on… Let me give you a hand."

Sango shook her head, "I shouldn't be pushing my problems on you. I got it, don't worry. I can handle this!"

A frantic women suddenly approached Sango, "Miss, my ten year old completely trashed our room while we were gone, the beds are a mess…there's food all over the floors, my make up is decorating the mirrors and the walls—could you please spare a few minutes?"

Sango smiled, "Sure…"

As soon as the woman was gone, she, still with her a smile, drawled, "And now I can't."

Kikyou smiled, "Well,_ we_ can. I've been removing make up for years, so I'll get that, while you get the floors, and we'll both do the beds, okay?"

Sango nodded her head and laughed, "Thanks!"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Mirouku cracked his knuckles and picked up a twelve pound ball. He stuck his fingers into the holes and tested the weight before moving over to the alleyway and letting it loose. It raced down the lane and struck the pins directly in the center.

The nineteen year old grinned, "Strike number three, Inuyasha. That makes me fifty pins ahead. What happened to kicking my ass?"

Inuyasha scowled, "I said I was rusty! Shut up!"

He picked up a ten pound ball and moved towards the lane. His arm rose out in front of him so he could get used to the weight, then, he took another step forward and bent to let the ball fly.

The marbled pink bowling ball traveled steadily down the center of the lane and Inuyasha cheered.

That is…. Until it hit the pins.

All of the pins fell down.

All except the one behind the foremost pin.

Mirouku laughed loudly. "You showed me!"

Inuyasha cursed, "Son of a bitch! This game cheats!"

At the end of the game…which they decided to end earlier before the manager had to be called a second time, both of them ordered a plate of fries. Strangely enough both were still hungry even after their lunch.

Suddenly Mirouku sighed, "You know… I completely know how you feel, Inuyasha. There's this girl I'm head over heels for. But it wouldn't work out now. I completely blew my chances with her before."

Across from him, Inuyasha stuck a fry in his mouth and propped his head on his elbow which was leaned on the table.

"Before?"

"We dated when we were younger. It was about four years ago or so. I was in high school and she would graduate that spring with my cousin."

He shrugged, "I took her to a party one of my friends was throwing and I left her with a group of girls that wanted to meet her, while I hung out with the guys." His brow furrowed, "Apparently, I was hot shit back then and none of the girls had wanted to 'give me up to a pompous little fourteen year old.' So they spiked her drink and nearly convinced her to strip dance on one of the tables, but I had shown up then."

A scowl marred his normally jovial face, "I had never been so angry in my life. So I called her parents and said we would be at my cousin's for the night. I broke up with her the next day."

Inuyasha looked at him, "Why?"

Mirouku picked up a fry, "I didn't want anything like that to happen agai—"

"Bullshit. Why did you really break up with her?"

The raven haired young man sighed, "She genuinely loved me then, Inuyasha. Stuff almost happened that neither of us was ready for and I was scared, I guess. She told me a lot of things that night that I wish she hadn't. I liked her, but that was about it. I didn't feel it was fair for her to be with me when I didn't love her when she felt that way about me. Ironically I'm pretty sure the positions have switched."

Inuyasha laughed a bit, "That sucks. So she hates you now?"

"I wouldn't say that…But we've never really talked about it. Kagome—my cousin—won't tell even me how she took the break up. She seemed fine with it for all these years. So I'm hoping if at the least we can just stay friends. I don't want to lose that."

There was a pregnant silence as they both finished the fries. As they stood to leave, Inuyasha finally commented.

"Yeah." He agreed to Mirouku's last statement. "But you're lucky that you still see her and you can talk to her like nothing happened. Kikyou hasn't really spoken to me and I haven't seen her since she quit. I mean… I've never messed up something so badly in my life."

They slipped into Mirouku's car, a much more somber mood to them. Mirouku started the car and they left the bowling alley.

Abruptly Inuyasha asked, "So… you know any places a guy could get piss drunk this early?"

Mirouku snorted, "Where do you think I'm going now?"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

_Before he could let out a scalding comment, an old man walked through the front door with a familiar raven haired man in tow._

"_Mr. Higurashi! Nice to see you again. Where's your sister?"_

_A finely sculpted brow suddenly began to twitch._

The elderly man looked Sesshoumaru over, "Souta!" he murmured, shocked, "When did that happen? You're all grown up!" He shook his head and sighed, "Grandchildren….They sprout like plants."

Souta poked his head out of the kitchen, "Jii-chan?" When he saw Bankotsu his head disappeared only to return seconds later with another head above his.

Kagome sputtered, "What?!" She clamped a hand over her mouth when she remembered the sleeping children on the couch.

She held up a finger in a gesture to be quiet as she moved over to Rin. She picked her up, still wrapped her blanket. She then looked at Sesshoumaru wearily, "Would you mind getting Shippou? I don't want these guys woken up."

Sesshoumaru picked up Shippou, a slight frown marring his features as he took in the below average weight.

Kagome deposited Rin in her room and Shippou went into Souta's bedroom.

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru returned downstairs, Bankotsu grinned, "I hope you don't find my visit too sudden!"

"Oh no, of course not!" She laughed and responded through clenched teeth, "It's not like we just saw you a few hours ago, other anything like that."

Bankotsu smiled, ignoring her tart reply, "Wonderful, then! Is this your younger brother?"

Souta rubbed the back of his head as he walked into the living room, confused, "Uh, yeah. I am. But who are you?"

Bankotsu gave him a card, "My name is Bankotsu Korishu. I am the social worker who was assigned to work on Shippou and Rin."

Sesshoumaru walked past him towards the door. "I was just taking my leave. So if you'll excuse me."

Jii-chan rubbed his chin, "If Souta's over here…then you must be—"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as he replied with a drawl, "Your beloved grandson, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's hand instinctively covered Souta's mouth as he began to utter a confused remark. She let out a nervous giggle, thankful that the action did not go noticed by Bankotsu.

Kagome's grandfather suddenly blinked, "Of course!"

Bankotsu raised a brow, "So you are technically a resident of this household?"

Sesshoumaru answered without skipping a beat, "I moved out after graduation. I found it easier for my job."

Jii-chan whispered up to Bankotsu, "It was a beautiful ceremony. Kagome was all tears."

Kagome gave her grandfather a look. Souta moved out of his sister's constraints and inched over to Sesshoumaru. He whispered something to the older man who nodded. Jii-chan moves over to the group and suddenly embraced Sesshoumaru.

The silver haired man stared down at elderly man as frowned. "I really must be leaving…"

"Oh, but you never visit me!"

Kagome rubbed her brow. He was the most compulsive liar she had ever met! Really… she was going to have to get him help for that.

She distinctly remembered one year when she was fifteen, how he kept telling all her friends that she had mostly terminal diseases. It had been the most embarrassing segment of high school life…

Kagome suddenly rubbed her head, feeling dizzy from the day's events and the fact that she had barely eaten all day, "Mr. Korishu, I don't mean to be rude, but could we cut this visit short? So much went on today and this really isn't the best time for this."

Bankotus nodded solicitously, and understanding said, "I was just really here to do a surface check to make sure this was a good location and these kids wouldn't be moving from one bad home to another."

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry to have snapped at you, but it's just been a long day."

Bankotsu nodded and produced another card from his pocket. He writes down his cell phone number. "Here's my cell number. If you have any questions or anything, call this."

He winked, "Well I'll see you guys later." With that he left.

Sesshoumaru detangled himself from Jii-chan and followed suit.

Kagome's stomach growled loudly and she looked at her brother and grandfather, "Alright. I haven't eaten all day, so both of you are going to help me make something to eat or I just might have to eat Buyo."

A chubby cat peeked out into the living room and gave a loud meow, before waddling out of the room.

Souta walked back into the kitchen with a laugh, "Buyo wouldn't even notice."

Jii-chan looked as if he wanted to protest to having to cook but with a sigh he resigned himself to the kitchen, "I'm old, Kagome-chan. I should be sitting down and resting. Not participating in such back breaking labors!"

Kagome rolled her eyes fondly, "Cutting onions is not considered to be backbreaking, jii-chan, Now come on. I have to get back to work."

She suddenly winced, thinking about all the things she would have to d

Abruptly, Kagome remembered a certain promise she had made.

She groaned…

"I'll worry about all that later."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

After she situated Rin and Shippou as much as she could and had eaten, she left to return back to the hotel.

She was, in possible, even more sick of that uniform of hers.

"I'm burning this thing the first chance I get." Kagome growled as she reached the hotel. She quickly ran into the lobby and went to page Sango.

Sango came down to the front desk looking haggard, but better than Kagome had expected. Then again, she also expected Sango to be mad at her.

However, her friend immediately hugged Kagome. "I'm glad you're alright! I've been so worried!"

Kikyou approached the two then and Kagome hastily explained why she never kept their shopping date before Kikyou could even get a word in. "I promise we'll go shopping tomorrow!"

Sango covered Kagome's mouth to end the barrage of apologies, with a wink to Kikyou, "If she ever gets like that….Viola!"

Kikyou laughed and then said, "I completely understand, Kagome-chan. I heard from Sango about what happened, and I'm sorry about your mother. Is she okay?"

Sango released her friend, "Yeah, what happened? How is she?"

"Mom looked terrible when I saw her," she admitted with tear glazed eyes, but she smiled, "But she will recover." She went on to relate what she knew about Shippou and Rin's situation.

Abruptly she asked, "I hope you too haven't been doing a lot of work to cover for me."

Sango shook her head, "We didn't do anything_ too_ strenuous. We only had one difficult room," she scrunched her nose in remembrance, "though that wasn't even your shift. But other than that, we've mostly been vacuuming and making beds and using soap and water when the occasion arose since Kikyou shouldn't be around too many chemicals."

Kagome looked relieved, "I'm glad, then." She then asked what work she still had left to do.

"It's only the room Mirouku specially assigned you to do and then your schedule is cleared. We finished everything else."

The raven haired girl hid a wince. There was only one room that she had been specially assigned to and that was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's.

"Do you know if it's empty?"

Sango nodded. "I'm pretty sure it is. I didn't hear any thing coming from their room. I knocked to and there was no answer."

Kagome thanked both again and engulfed each in a hug. "I really appreciate this, guys. When I'm done with their room, I'll join you as quickly as possible!"

Sango looked around, "You haven't seen Mirouku anywhere, have you? He disappeared earlier and I can't find him!"

"No I haven't… I just got in."

The trio separated then. Kagome went in the direction of the elevator, while Sango and Kikyou went into the direction of Mirouku's office. Kagome assumed that they were going to look for him.

After Kagome got a hand basket full of cleaning supplies, fresh towels, and other necessities, she went to the floor the Taishos were located on.

Kagome trotted down the hallway, with hopes of finishing the room quickly so she could help Sango finish up her allotted rooms.

She quickly knocked on the door before hand. "Hello? This is Kagome… Is anyone in here?"

She got no response.

With a relieved smile she pulled her universal key from her basket and unlocked the door.

She found the room pitch black, "Ugh… now where is that light."

The dim light from the hall barely helped her out.

Her hand felt around the wall for the switch as she muttered various curses, frustrated when she couldn't find it.

Suddenly a hand snaked around her mouth and the door was slammed shut.

Kagome let out a muffled shriek as she was picked up as another door was opened.

She was thrown gently within the room and the door was shut. She pounded on the door and tried to open it, but someone was leaned against it.

She pitifully sank to the cool floor of what could only be the bathroom and rubbed her temples, "What the hell is going on?"

(Tsuki)

-

-

(Tsuki)

A.N.

I loved Mirouku and Inuyasha hanging out. Couldn't you just see Inuyasha bowling? I hope you guys have a great Holiday season and enjoy the rest of your Christmas Eve!

And if you're doing some last minute shopping like I am… lol, good luck! I really shouldn't procrastinate this much with it, but that's like asking Scrubs not be hilarious.

Merry Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

Underneath the Brown Wrapping

A.N. I've finally reached double digits with this fic. Very exciting!If only that excitement had turned into plot inspiration lol. I had a bit of difficulty constructing an outline for this chapter, but here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

**Underneath the Brown Wrapping**

**(Tsuki)**

_Chapter Ten_

-

-

(Tsuki)

_She found the room pitch black, "Ugh… now where is that light?"_

_The dim light from the hall barely helped her out._

_Her hand felt around the wall for the switch as she muttered various curses, frustrated when she couldn't find it._

_Suddenly a hand snaked around her mouth and the door was slammed shut._

_Kagome let out a muffled shriek as she was picked up and another door was opened._

_She was thrown gently within the room and the door was shut. She pounded on the door and tried to open it, but someone was leaned against it. _

_She pitifully sank to the cool floor of what could only be the bathroom and rubbed her temples, "What the hell is going on?"_

The bathroom was just as dark as the room she had been in and the tiles of the bathroom floor kept causing her to shiver.

Suddenly she heard giggles. Kagome eyes narrowed. _Giggles?_ And to make matters even worse, she recognized one of the voices. "Mirouku?" She hissed out in question.

She only ended up getting shushed, "We're playing a game, Kagome. Stay quiet!"

"Quiet?! You _jerk_! How do you expect me to be quiet when I'm locked in a bathroom like this?!"

"Kagome-channnn," he whined.

"I'm serious Mirouku, let me out!" Her force held a twinge of fear in it as she gaze with uncertainty around her, but saw nothing but a seemingly endless abyss.

Someone suddenly whispered, albeit, none too quietly, "I think she's asking us to get her company, Mirouku…"

"You dumbass! That's not what I'm asking at all!"

"Really, I could have sworn she wanted out…but—"

Kagome resumed pounding against the door, "No buts! Please let me out of here!" The second voice gasped, "She said please…may-maybe we should leh her out." Kagome suddenly identified it as Inuyasha's.

"But she also said 'but!' Hahahaha I said it too! Buttttt!" Inuyasha let out a silly laugh and repeated the word in a slurred mumble.

"Are you both _drunk_?"

Mirouku shushed her again, "Don't tell okay? Hih'd get in a lottaa trouble if they found me drinking on the job…"

Inuyasha abruptly cursed, "Oh shit! Someone's coming!"

Mirouku hissed through the door, "Don't make a sound Kagome-chan, or I'll tell you who about you know what!"

Kagome did not know what was worse, knowing she had been enclosed in there by her cousin or when she had been thinking that it was some random psychopath.

This was probably worse…

These idiots were not only probably just as psychotic and unpredictable as any other random crazy person, but people you just met tended not to know anything to blackmail you with to keep you from screaming your lungs off.

Kagome heard the room door open then and prayed it was Sango…then those two guys would get the worst ass beating of their lives and she could feel compensated for all of this.

But when she heard a scuffle and a cry of, "Holy sssshit, Mirowwku! It's Sesshoumroo! Hee's fucking gonna kill us!"

There were sounds of grunting and Kagome decided to throw all her secret planning out the window. The _hell_ she was helping this guy, if he was currently planning on locking Sesshoumaru in with her.

She pounded on the door, "Let me out!!"

Her only response was the sound of more struggling and Inuyasha's abrupt cheer of, "We got him! Get the door!"

The door flung open quickly, slamming into Kagome with the entirety of the force that Mirouku had thrown against it.

Kagome stumbled in the darkness until she reached the tub. It connected with her legs and caused her knees to buckle when it hit her the backs of them. She snatched the curtain, but that did not completely stop her violent fall as most of it immediately snapped off under her unexpected weight.

Her skull smacked hard against the tiled wall of the shower. Her limp body slumped down into the mouth of the tub, and her head lolled from side to the side until a new blanket of obscurity overcame her as she slipped from consciousness.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sesshoumaru had never felt such a murderous rage before in his life…

One of those little bastards had dared put their hands over his mouth… A grimace crossed his features.

Their fucking dirty, alcohol reeking hands! Over his mouth!

How revolting…

He flicked on the lights.

Now where was that damn girl?

She was being rather uncharacteristically quiet. He scowled in thought of her.

It had been her fault they got they upper hand over him. Hearing her voice when he did had thrown him off guard and he had hesitated before he could successfully maim either moron.

And then he found her…

He let out a string of curses.

This was just the icing on top of his cake of hell.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

When Kagome woke up, she awoke to a splitting headache. She let out a wince. Her eyelids fluttered opened only to snap shut again at the harsh light shining down on her.

She did not even bother trying to sit up. The raven haired girl simply took shallow calming breaths to try and ease her headache and clear her muddled mind. Nevertheless she could not for life of her remember where she was or why her head hurt so fiercely.

Kagome murmured a few incoherent jumbles of words, which to her, sounded to be a completely lucid sentence. The initial response was a sloshing noise near her and the deafening rush of water.

"You're finally awake." The voice sounded as if she were hearing it underwater and she tried rolling closer to the sound to hear it better but a lithe hand restrained her.

"Stay where you are," it commanded with that same incorporeal sounding tone.

A cool, damp cloth was placed on her forehead and suddenly Kagome realized suddenly how warm it was where she was. As if she was on a heater. And long gone was the feel of the frosty ceramic of the tub beneath her. That had been replaced by the some soft, fuzzy surface.

Abruptly, everything came rushing back to her.

Her disjointed mumbles spewed from her lips again as she remembered who else was in the room with her.

"Moving will only make your head worse. Besides, we are not leaving anytime soon. Those morons passed out in front of the door, so you might as well cease that senseless activity. It will certainly not make time pass by any quicker." He snorted out the last part with a roll of his eyes.

And suddenly she emitted her first understandable word of Japanese since they had been trapped in there, "Die…"

There was a scoff, "Your animosity towards me is truly incomprehensible." But then again what he was also unable to grasp, was why he kept trying to appease her…

From the very beginning, all his actions did not make sense to even him. Although to his defense, when he initially saw her in the bookstore, he had truly assumed that she was a child.

Kagome rolled her head away from the sound of his voice. "…Incomprehensible…?" She repeated almost indecipherably. "How so? It…felt like you were contemptuously taunting me." Her voice sounded hoarse and strain. "I had never seen your face before that day you know. But when I look at you as Sesshoumaru Taisho, I see a man who's never even heard of the word 'dilemma.'"

With an exasperated undertone she summed up, "You don't seem like you have any problems." She paused, "But in the bookstore, even if it were just for a moment, you looked as desperately lost as I felt that day. I thought I could relate to you. I felt a feeling of betrayal…. That you turned out to be the exact opposite of me…" she left the sentence hanging.

Sesshoumaru made an annoyed sound, "Because I don't wear my problems on my sleeve—"

Kagome raised her tone, her voice gruff, "Because you ended up knowing so much about me. I was an open book and you're so locked up that you couldn't even tell me who you were!"

"How juvenile you're acting…" he muttered with irritation, "And what exactly would you have done with that knowledge? How would you have benefitted from me divulging that information if neither of us made the assumption that we would see each other again?" Before she could get a retort in, he continued, "And an even better question is though, how long was our phone conversation if I hardly remember conversing with you?"

Kagome felt her cheeks flush…

So technically she hadn't even been on the phone with him.

He continued coolly, "I get literally hundreds of phone calls in a day with offers for my brother. Yet I remember hearing nothing from a Kagome Higurashi… So do not feel as if I am required to act as personally as you do with strangers."

Kagome sat in silence for a moment, her head was still spinning and she suddenly felt nauseous. She shuddered a bit from the feeling and brought her knees closer to her chest. The towel slipped off her forehead.

"Your reasoning behind this irrational attitude is just as nonsensical as the manner it inspires."

"Fine!" She hissed, "You want to know the truth…I hate you because you're exactly the type of person I could end up depending on! I hate that you make me feel like I can rely on you, when I'm trying so hard to stand up on my own two feet!"

With the manga… the ice cream…at the hospital…and with the prospective embarrassing situation that could have occurred at the grocery store. Everything made her feel as if she couldn't keep her head with him around.

Her voice lost its harsh tone, "I feel too open with you and it's easier to push you away than feel this reliant with someone I barely know."

Even if the light would not have stung her currently oversensitive eyes, she still would not have opened them, because she didn't want to see Sesshoumaru's expression after that uncomfortable admittance.

"You truly are an irrational girl."

Kagome heard the same roar of water and felt warm fingers straighten her head and the cool cloth was placed yet again on her forehead.

"Dependency is human nature. If you feel the need to rely on someone then take it not as a sign of weakness, but as a chance to advance. Rather than get nothing done, receive assistance and move on. You would better grow as a person doing the latter…"

She was silent for a moment before she posed in a quiet, timid voice. "Do you have anyone that you rely on, Sesshoumaru?"

He superciliously scoffed, "No."

But hadn't he just said….

A small smile graced her lips.

Who knew, Sesshoumaru probably was a bigger liar than she was.

She smiled a bit, "Thanks for everything for now and earlier… And I also apologize for before—though it's very long overdue."

"Hn."

As she drifted off, this time, to sleep, she could not help but wonder what type of expression Sesshoumaru was wearing now.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The next time she woke up, there was still the distinct throbbing, but it was now isolated to the top left side of her skull. She was lying on her right ride, and the softness underneath her was even softer yet.

She braved opening her eyes slowly and was met with a foggy blur. She one handedly rubbed her eyes and lay still for a moment.

"Kagome? Are you awake yet?" She heard someone call to her. Their tone was unmistakably worried.

She recognized instantly, albeit with some bewilderment, that it was her brother who had addressed her.

"Souta…?" she called back groggily, her voice was rough and scratchy.

An excited exchange occurred in the hallway and a door opened. Kagome endured opening her eyes to see what was going on.

Kagome was surprised to note that she was in her mother's room. She recognized the older woman's decorating motif almost immediately. Her cheerfully cerulean painted walls, her white and azure polka dot drapery, her bed; all of it was her mother's… But how had she gotten there?

Souta suddenly came into view. She had to squint her eyes to focus on his face, but soon she was seeing him clearly. She repeated what she had said moments before and tried to sit up.

He gently held her back. "Try not to move around too much, sis! You hit your head pretty hard apparently. Not hard enough to do any permanent damage thanks to that thick skull of yours," he weakly joked, "but you do have a mild concussion so it's the doctor's orders that you stay in bed at least for the rest of today." He murmured, "God help me on getting _that_ to happen though."

"Doctor? When did I see a doctor?"

"Sesshoumaru brought you home at like twelve last night—or this morning rather and called his private physician over to give you a quick look down."

Kagome was quiet for a moment and Souta touched her cheek gently, "You okay, sis? Seriously, man, I won't lie and say I wasn't worried. Mirouku is definitely gonna have it later! I don't know what he was thinking." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Okay?" She gave him a wry smile, "It hurts to even think. But I'll live."

Souta brought something into view. It was a large ceramic plate. On top of it was a bowl of fruit and a glass of water. Two small pills lay on a napkin next to the glass. Souta held out a fork. "Eat at least some of this fruit and drink something and I'll give you some Advil."

Kagome halfheartedly grabbed the fork and Souta assisted her in sitting up. He propped a pillow between her and the head board and placed the plate in her lap.

"Do you remember what even happened last night?" He asked as she started at the fruit, with very little enthusiasm.

"I don't remember why those idiots were running around as smashed as they were. I saw both that morning, before I left to see momma, and they were fine. I can't even possibly think of anything that could have set them off to drink enough to lock me in a bathroom." She scowled.

Souta took a seat on the side of her bed. "So you hit your head as soon as you were thrown in there?"

"No…it was later when they fling Sesshoumaru in. The door hit me and I went flying," she grimaced and touched her head. It was only then when she noted the gauze that wrapped across her head.

Souta fumed, "Mirouku ended up running off so I spent the whole time wondering what happened since Sesshoumaru said he couldn't 'be certain as to what occurred'."

Kagome had eaten a good portion of the fruit and so she set that aside and downed half the cup of water. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until she had felt the first sip go down her parched throat. She would have finished the rest had it not been for the fact that she still had to take the Advil.

She popped them in her mouth and took a swig of water to help her swallow them. The girl then commenced to empty the glass.

Souta moved to take the plate from her, "You finished?"

"Yes, thanks…" She paused, "How are Rin and Shippou?"

Souta rubbed the back of his head, "Equally as worried as jii-chan and I were. They freaked out quite a bit when they saw you our cold. It was like a repeat I guess from yesterday afternoon, so they don't want to see you just yet."

Kagome sighed, "Have they eaten yet?"

Souta nodded profusely and suddenly he grinned, "I'm going to like those two, for sure. Calling them hearty eaters would have been an understatement. I made waffles an hour ago for them—giant stacks mind you—all of them gone in minutes! It was like that at dinner too last night after you left."

The raven haired girl gave a smile. She was glad then. Both children were shockingly underweight and it relieved her to know they were finally eating well.

Kagome turned her head slowly and glanced at her mother's alarm clock on the white night stand with a mirror surface. Kagome ignored her battered reflection in favor of checking the time. It was only nine in the morning.

"Nine! Only nine o'clock…And I have to stay in bed _all_ day?" She scoffed, "I am not staying in bed literally for a_ day_!"

Souta sweat dropped, "How late did you think it was?"

"I was hoping it was twelve of one or something! But nine? No way I can do that?"

Her brother cowered as his sister threw her fit, "But the doctor—"

"Screw the doctor! What does he know?"

"Kagome!" he whined, "It's for your own benefit anyway! Just go to sleep or something, okay? I mean you're making it sound like the end of the world."

"If I sleep for two hours, can I get up?"

"Five?"

"What?! Now way! Two and a half!"

"Four!"

"Two hours and forty minutes…?"

"Three!"

"…Fine."

Souta turned to leave and he gave his pouting sister a wink, "But you're only allowed to be on your feet for an hour."

"Wait what? Souta!! I demand a negotiation."

He smirked. "We'll negotiate when you wake up. I'm expecting you to be asleep for exactly three hours, sis, so you better start catching those z's."

Kagome slid down from her seated position and adjusted her self so that she was lying down.

It was only then that she realized how tired she still was.

Souta stayed at the doorway and watched his sister until her breathing evened out and she was deeply asleep.

He shook his head lightly with a wry grin, "That girl would work herself tired even if it killed her, huh?"

Abruptly the grin left his face and he sighed. Turning around, he murmured, "Idiot."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

When Sesshoumaru had gotten back to the hotel around two in the morning after dropping off Kagome at her shrine, he immediately went in search of the two idiots who had put both in that horrendous situation.

If it hadn't been for a brunette maid coming to look into what was taking Kagome so long in their room, the two of them probably would not have been freed until whenever those two dumbasses decided to wake up.

But at two when he returned, the manager was no where in sight and neither was that infuriating brother of his.

He had found a few of Inuyasha's articles missing, so he had assumed that his brother was probably hiding in a room somewhere in the building.

So harming either of the two was put towards the back of his mind as he got some long awaited rest. In an out of character move, he had merely taken off his shoes and slipped under the covers.

It had been a draining day and he just wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Hours ticked away like seconds though before his alarm clock went off and he was forced to emerge from his short lived slumber.

The silver haired man rose easily from the bed and silenced the alarm before making his way to the bathroom to prepare for the morning.

He had a meeting at nine that would probably extend for a few hours.

'I certainly overlooked this…'

Sesshoumaru ran a hand swiftly and with blatant irritation, through his hair at the sight of the state the shower curtain was in.

Several towels still littered the floor where he had left them the night before.

He had a feeling that this morning was going to piss him off….

With quick steps, Sesshoumaru reached the room phone and picked it up, intending to call the front desk about replacing the shower curtain.

Of course, intending and doing were two different things.

Although he intended to make the call, he couldn't do so because there was no dial tone…

He looked down and his brow rose as he saw that the telephone cable connected to the phone had been ripped out of the wall.

Sesshoumaru scowled.

They were complete dumbass. Complete and utter moronic shit for brains.

He could only wonder what other damage they had done to the room that they would have to end up paying for.

Incidentally, if Sesshoumaru had turned his head a little more to the right, he would have seen the beginnings of a hairline crack that was hidden behind part of the curtain. And if said curtain had been pushed back, he also would have, incidentally of course, seen the intricate lines and pattern formed by the almost completely cracked window—which certainly would have helped to make his morning.

But he hadn't.

Instead of turning right, he turned left. He needed to get to the front desk. It was seven thirty now and he needed to showed and get ready so he could leave by eight fifteen.

He rushed out the door just as the person in the room across from his opened theirs.

And suddenly two pairs of amber eyes met.

One pair narrowed and the owner of the second cursed, "Oh shit…" His eyes closed and he waited tensely for the berating that was undoubtedly well deserved.

Perhaps it had been unwise to choose the vacant room across from Sesshoumaru's to hide-away in?

But Sesshoumaru had already strode past him with a hissed, "I'm using your shower."

Inuyasha blinked as he heard the bathroom door slammed. He ignored the throbbing in his skull that the sound incited and mused, "I guess I can live for another fifteen minutes…"

He continued down the hall, "Now if I could only do something 'bout this hangover, this would be a pretty damn decent morning."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

When Kagome awoke the second time that day, she was greeted by the sight of Kikyou sitting in a near by rocking chair.

The older girl had dozed off and her hand was lying across her stomach. Kagome stretched, reveling in the fact there her head no longer felt as if some tiny jack hammer was abusing her head.

Her bruise still hurt upon contact, but she felt a lot better.

Kagome rose, from the bed, a tad shakily and slipped out of her mother's room. She unsteadily walked a few feet down the hall that led to all the bedrooms. Her eyes gazed passed the various framed pictured that decorated the hall in favor of seeking out her room door.

She pulled it open. She could hardly tell that Rin had been in there. Nothing had been moved and the bed had been remade.

Kagome hurriedly got her bathing things and made her way to the bathroom as quickly as her battered body would allow.

All she wanted was a nice warm shower, and a nice warm meal. Not only did she feel incredibly grimy and she knew she probably looked like hell after all that happened yesterday, but she was half starved to boot. She could feel her stomach rumbling as she undressed and removed the gauze around her head.

The once pristine white material was stained slightly with blood from where it had been wrapped around her head.

Kagome took a quick shower and washed her hair, biting down a multitude of curses by the time she step out of the shower from the pain caused by her wound's contact with the shampoos and conditioners.

The heated water had definitely done something next to miraculous for her body, though. Her tired muscles no longer felt drained and on a whole she felt completely refreshed.

She moved to brush her teeth to remove the coppery taste of blood from her mouth and after a quick swig of mouth wash, she was out the door. Her stiff, languid movements had become a lot more vivacious. She got dressed in her room before went to wake up Kikyou.

And as soon as she got the other woman awake, Kagome immediately started spewing a rapid torrent of apologies for standing Kikyou up yesterday.

"I'm so, so, so, _so_ sorry! I should have called you or something—Oh my god, I didn't even get your number! I'm sorry… I probably should have asked before." She smacked her head lightly, only to wince at the action. With a sheepish look she continued, "But I will totally make this up to you for sure! I mean I'm really—!"

Kikyou placed her hand over the girl's mouth and smiled with amusement. "I didn't think I'd have to take Sango's advice on that one," she murmured before smiling, "Forgiven."

She removed her hand and Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, vaguely remembering how Sango had done something similar.

_Sango covered Kagome's mouth to end the barrage of apologies, with a wink to Kikyou, "If she ever gets like that….Viola!"_

She grimaced. So maybe she did apologize too much.

Kikyou added lightly, "And don't worry about shopping either. Your brother told me about the doctor's prognosis and besides, I met both Shippou and Rin and they should be top priority right now…"

Kagome nodded, "Exactly! Which is why I should go! Most of Souta and my outgrown clothing were donated away. Both of them, Rin especially, since Shippou may be able to find something of Souta's that might fit, need more than just consumable provisions."

She smiled, "Then I'd be happy to have you accompany me…But there was another reason why I came here." Kikyou suddenly look intently at Kagome. "Kagome…Is there something that you've been keeping from me?"

There was a slight tensing in the other girl in question and Kikyou elaborated, "I went to the hotel this morning to see if you were there before I came here—this was before I heard about what happened last night. But anyway, I saw Sesshoumaru today… We didn't exchange words as he was occupied with speaking to an employee at the front desk. I," she paused and her eyes searched Kagome's for a moment, "I know Inuyasha recently moved in with his brother, since the address started changing on the package. So let me be frank. Is Inuyasha there as well?"

Now how exactly was she supposed to answer this?

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

A.N. Okay so I couldn't resist another cliffy. I mean really, who can?

The whole Kikyou seeing Sess thing was something I had a mini debate with. Not only was I not sure if I wanted that to happen, I wasn't sure if I wanted to make Sess's day even worse by having him step out of Inuyasha's room and see Kikyou then. Why would that make things worse? I was thinking about being totally evil and making him have to cross back to his own room after his shower, clad only in a towel.

But I resisted. This way will be just as fun.

R&**R**


End file.
